Aganhim's Seal: The War of Hylia
by Alagbor
Summary: The adventure continues as war erupts in Hylia. The hordes of the enemy lay waste to the land and the Companions escape to the Kokiri city of Firimar Tal to join in the fight for freedom...


Aganhim's Seal: Part 2  
The War of Hylia  
  
Being the Second Part of the Aganhim's Seal Trilogy  
  
Chapter 1: The Wilderness Region  
  
It stood there, straight and erect, another sign of a once existing civilization. Its tarnished white granite was cracked and crumbling from years of neglect and exposure to the elements. It must have been the hundredth group of columns they had passed that day. Saria and her company, led by a Kokiri Elf named Alagbor, had entered a wilderness region to the southwest of Hyrule. The land was dull and dismal, always it seemed gray and cloudy and it was often raining and the valleys of the hills were shrouded in fog.  
One could not feel comfortable there, for the land was so bluntly mediocre the only observation that ever could be made of it these days were the signs of a ruined kingdom.  
One night the cold and wet company sat by the fire halfway into a small valley. They had set camp in some trees and were talking quietly among themselves. It was a cold night, foggy, but at least not raining as it had been all that day.  
"At the earliest we can hope to eave this place in a week, these hills are slowing our progress terribly", said Alagbor poking the fire with a stick. "Perhaps we should stay in the valleys, the going is less rough there", remarked Nilalkar looking up from a stone tablet he had found yesterday. He had puzzling over the ancient Hylian text, trying to make out what the faded inscription said. Alagbor looked around and sighed, "No, we will drift to far off our road. We must stick to the highlands", he said firmly.  
Duradar sat with one arm wrapped around Saria, who was adjusting the straps on her boots. Galandrim, who had been quietly smoking his pipe, sat up and looked around the campsite. "You know..." He began, "The whole of this region was once a Hylian Province. Twas ruled by a branch of the Royal Family", he explained. Lossenisel chuckled and said jokingly, "It looks like they didn't like the place". Galandrim shot him a sharp look, "More like the Easterlings didn't like the Hylians here. About eight hundred years ago, the land was attacked by Khand. Oddly they did not claim the land though" He said. "That is what this tablet says", said Nilalkar looking up, "But keeps referring to some relic, I can't make out what is says next", He continued, squinting at the flat, inscribed stone. "It probably refers to the Hylian Diamond", said Galandrim nodding, "Quite a beautiful thing, a relic it was. One would think it to be a sacred stone like that of the Kokiri's Emerald and Goron's Ruby, but it really is more of a beautiful piece of jewelry said to be made by the goddesses. No magic to it but it was big. The size of my hand at least", explained Galandrim holding out his hand and spreading out his fingers. "What happened to it?" Asked Legolas, speaking up for the time. He had been standing behind Nilalkar, quietly watching the rest of the companions. "Well, the Easterlings supposedly never got hold of it, so it is probably..." Began Galandrim. "It is in the caves of Anglon", interjected Nilalkar looking up from the tablet, his were wide with surprise. Galandrim looked at him strangely and walked over to see the inscription for himself.  
"Saria, do you know of the Kokiri's Emerald?" Asked Duradar looking over at the green-haired girls sitting net to him. Saria nodded, "Yes it is a sacred stone, the Great Deku Kept it, but I think Link took it with him when he left the Lost Woods", She said bluntly. Duradar frowned, "Your people have ad it all this time?" He asked. Saria shot a confused look at him.  
He sat for a moment in deep thought, then spoke, "Well, that stone has ever been sacred to our people. It was gifted to us by the Goddesses, it was our key to the Triforce but when the various groups of Kokiri went their own ways after the Golden Realm fell it was not known what happened to it. It is our emblem, look", he said pointing to his sword hilt. On it bore the symbol of the Kokiri, it did look like the Kokiri's Emerald. "It appears on our flags, it is the symbol of the nobles, it represents the Kokiri", Duradar explained. "Then how is it that my tribe came upon it?" Asked Saria. Duradar shrugged, "There must have been some noble that led you so he probably had it with him"  
Galandrim stood up from examining the tablet that Nilalkar had been studying. "I suppose you are right, Nil. The Hylian Gem is in the caves of Anglon", He said scratching his head. "We'll be passing through that region. We can recover it perhaps", said Alagbor nodding his head. "Very well, that will be one matter settled then", said Nilalkar placing the inscription in his pack.  
  
Chapter 2: En-route To Anglon  
  
The next day the company was again on the road, this time to the valley of Anglon, a sight that once the home of a sacred chapel, secluded from society. Galandrim and Alagbor guessed that is was good three days through the wilderness to get there, but at least it was on the borders of the land. Beyond was the modern day kingdom of the Kokiri; and for awhile they would travel mere plains before the land broke into mountains. For now they traveled the dismal wilderness of seemingly endless hills.  
The rain had held off again that morning though it was still cool, this was a pleasant treat though. For once the company was dry and keeping a good pace. As they continued Alagbor walked along side of Saria, who had by each day grown more and more curious of Firimar Tal, and Alagbor's place within it.  
"What does the city look like, Alag?" She asked curiously, looking over at her dark-haired friend. Alagbor shrugged, looking straight ahead, "It is built not onto a mountain, but into it. We first found the mountain, full of cliffs and rocky pinnacles, primarily made of a beautiful white stone, much like the stone we used for our cities in the Golden Realm. We built our roads, walls, buildings... all into the mountain. The city shows its beautiful white stone in the lower levels, which are bright as this strange rocks reflects light brilliantly. The upper levels, on the roofs and whatnot, we plant gardens, many of them, beautiful ones. And on the lower levels over many of the streets we planted trees that would grow and drape over the roads forming like great long archways throughout the city. But one great aspect of the city is its double-peak. Since the peaks were nearly equal in height the engineers had the idea to build a great, beautiful bridge across the two peaks. It was staggering, magnificent... Twas the most beautiful bridge I have ever seen, called the Sky-Bridge in the common tongue..." As he described the city Saria pictured it in her head, and speculating about how beautiful it must be. She looked again at Alagbor, who had stopped talking now, "You said you had a son, I can't remember where or when, but you did mention it. What is he like? "Yes, Alanol is his name, he much like me in appearance, slightly more brownish hair. He is a mere seventy years of age; a bright lad, though... still has much to learn. I feared to leave in command for he has had a history of disloyalty... more or less being ill taught by nobles who like their way with power. So he is closely advised by my brother Elegbor", he explained, then sighed, "Maybe it's the pressure of the diplomacy with Rhun, that corrupts them... but... the nobles have become... greedy, devious, and competitive. Tis likely that the Aran (king) will take his power as supreme ruler, which only applies under a war crisis... and then... disband the Arcora, which is the council of nobles", he said gravely.  
Saria frowned, looking over a precipice, something strange was down there. It seemed like a small village, built hastily and consisting mostly of large tents and crude wooden buildings. There was a lot of movement and it seemed to be a bustling place.  
She pointed to it, "What is that?" She asked aloud. The whole of the company looked down upon it from the small bluff. Galandrim spoke, "Euhh, it's a research camp, Hylian probably, scholars and philosophers have been turning this place upside down for nearly a century trying to find that gem", he explained. "Shall we go down there? Maybe they know something of the Anglon Region", said Nilalkar. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask; if they're Hylian they are likely to be friendly as well", said Alagbor looking down at the camp. The company made their way down the hill; the slope was dotted with various thick conifer trees and shrubs. The companions reached the bottom to find themselves facing a flimsy palisade wall made apparently hastily. On a nearby pole was a white flag with the symbol of the Triforce on it in gold.  
  
Galandrim stared at the flag for a moment, then spoke aloud, "That is Hyrule's banner, either this camp be of our friends or else an elaborate trap set by our foes... though they seem scarce out here in this vacant country", he said looking down at Alagbor, who stood next to him. "Well then, let us proceed, I could take a fair guess that they might aid us in some way", said Alagbor tightening the strap on his pack as he walked forward.  
The others followed after him, walking down a small roadway. On either side of them were rough wooden huts and small buildings and tent. Makeshift tarps had been thrown in the middle of the space that which seemed to be a road of some sort. Under each tarp were tables lined with artifacts and specimens of all sorts, the place seemed to be set in a messy slapdash condition. Weaving in around the various tables were Hylians, mostly scientists, scholars and naturalists. The nine weary travelers continued down the road mostly taken by the sudden change in environment and moving in no general direction that would be suitable for any purpose in the immediate future. But unbeknownst to them they were heading right in the direction where one such figure, in one such hut, was expecting them to arrive exactly when they were inevitably going to. Only one among the companions knew this was going to happen, and only she knew that whoever was in that hut was expecting company and particularly her. She stopped suddenly and the other Kokiri turned around, "What is it?" Asked Duradar. "Someone is expecting us here. I'm not sure, I just have this feeling like someone is waiting for us", she said concentrating. Nilalkar frowned, "Is this good or bad for our sake?" He asked. "I don't know..." Responded Saria, looking up. In front of her about thirty yards was a small building, made of logs with a straw roof. "Is our host in there?" Asked Alagbor pointing to the building in front of them. "Because that is our destination and if there is anyone who doesn't like us in there, we should be ready for a fight", he continued. "It might not be an ill presence. Whatever you do, do not be aggressive... If there was to be a fight, then we would be dead before we even drew our weapons", she said gravely. Duradar frowned, his eyes fixed on hers. She had never been so assertive in all the time he had known her. In truth everyone in the company knew exactly how she knew all this, it had become more and more obvious since the day in the Lost Woods outside of Tol Ostar, when she saved Lossenisel from the attacking orc. She was becoming ever more powerful as a sage. All Kokiri knew that their patron sage was the most powerful and wisest Kokiri alive. Saria was that sage, and her companions were watching her become powerful.  
They proceeded on toward the battle, more slowly now; cautiously, for they knew that they were approaching a great and powerful force... one that, perhaps might not be driven to their favor with a sword or spear. Alagbor stopped at the door and turned toward Saria, "Shall we leave our weapons?" He asked. Saria shrugged and looked at Galandrim who spoke, "The door bears the symbol of an executive power, it is in Hylian etiquette to remove ones effects before approaching a superior in a non-military situation" Alagbor sighed and motioned toward the other Kokiri who began removing their weapons, which for a Kokiri, was a long process. First Alagbor removed his pack which contained a quiver of silver arrows, an attached bow, two small pouches of pebbles, a powerful slingshot, and three small knives. Then he reluctantly un-strapped his utility belt, which bore his sword and a dagger made of drakkin. Two have such a dagger was a great honor. Drakkin is a metal so valuable and rare, that only the grandest of nobles or the bravest of heroes might possess even a goblet made of it. Not a substance has been discovered that can counter or damage drakkin, and only Kokiri bear such weapons. After all the companions had disarmed, they proceeded into the building, Alagbor leading the way. It was dark in there, but pleasantly warm. A single burned to give enough light to see that the place was full of crates and boxes in every corner and strange and beautiful objects everywhere else. Alagbor's eye caught some movement in one side of the small hut. An old man was bending over a desk apparently looking over something. He wore a thick dark cloak, made of a pelt of some sort, and he had long white hair. Alagbor frowned, "Sir?" He asked, trying to get his attention. He did not look up, but spoke softly, in a kind raspy voice, "Ah yes, the great Alagbor. I've been waiting for you", he said turning around, slowly rising to his feet, "What took you so long?" He asked smiling. He had aging face, warm eyes and a thin, short white beard. He seemed to be kindly, a pleasant looking man; friendly, but Alagbor was suspicious.  
"How do you know me?" He asked looking at him queerly. The man chuckled quietly, "Oh I know a lot about you. But I doubt that is any surprise to you, after all... Saria told you that I am powerful", he said nodding toward her. Legolas frowned, "You are the prophet of the east, Hassale" He said knowingly. "That I am, Legolas, Son of Thranduil. Ah, I see an exciting future fro you, this is not the last time you will join an adventurous company", He said sitting down. He motioned for them to come forth. They all walked over and took seats on various chairs and sofas within the room.  
"Knowing that I am a prophet, your minds are all clouded now with questions to ask. But most importantly, you must know what is needed to continue your quest", he began. Everyone had their eyes fixed on him, listening intently, "The future is ever in motion and rarely can I tell or see things to complete accuracy, though I can interpret, and share what knowledge comes to me. Everything you do from here on end must be in the best protection of the good in this world. You intend to travel to Firimar Tal, that is the wisest decision, you are safer there than in the wild", he explained.  
"Yes but Aganhim is bound to strike there after he takes Termina, he may have already done so", protested Konra, who was standing behind Duradar and Saria. "He has, the Hylians more or less gave him the land so to buy you more time. The people of Termina fled into Hyrule, where they joined ranks with the Hylians' Grand Army. They will chase Aganhim's hordes, which are led by Ganon, all across Hylia. They need to buy you time to prepare", explained Hassale. "I understand, they want to corner the army at Firimar Tal, end the war before it spreads to the west", said Alagbor.  
"I see no other alternatives, they do not underestimate your powers either. I hope that is what will happen, though I cannot foresee the battle... and I wonder what else could occur", Continued Hassale. "Many things, just for the thought... say Aganhim's army found out they were being followed and turned around to attack the army", suggested Haseem. Hassale shook his head, "No, that is not destined to happen. I see the power of that army doing great things. Hylians, Gorons and Zoras fighting together is a powerful opponent. If anything Ganondorf will be ordering his army to flee from them..." Saria interrupted, "Why would Ganondorf be fleeing if he has captured the Triforce piece of Power?" Hassale gave her a narrow look, "That is the key weakness to his army. Ganondorf is simply not among them, he is giving commands from his new fortress in Hyrule", he explained with a beaming smile. "That will severely slow the progress and reaction of the force, therefore making it easier to defeat", he continued standing up. "Alagbor... you must make haste to your city. Soon, they will need you when war comes to Firimar Tal. The city is immense, and will stand a good fight, but I fear that leadership is poor there. You can re-stock what supplies you need here, though I suggest you leave immediately, you must keep a good pace", he said as they made their way to the door. He smiled then, his kind, old bright smile, "Remember Alagbor.. Luck never lasts a lifetime unless you die young. You are brilliant, and you have saved your people time and again. You can do this, don't let this path unfold before you and hope for it to be in your favor because it won't be", he said gravely, then smiled, "Fair winds my friend.. and don't forget your weapons", he said as the companions each stepped outside into a now bright, sunny day. Saria lingered though, and now approached the aging prophet.  
"You summoned for me?" She asked. Hassale nodded as he crossed the room; he dug through some crates on the far end of the hut. "I have something for you... Ah yes... here it is. I am glad that Alagbor took interest in visiting this camp, because I wanted to give this to you" he said walking back over to Saria. He carried with him a wooden staff, nothing special looking but she sensed it to be giving off great amounts of magic. "A few of my pupils came upon this in an old excavation site a few years back. I immediately identified it as the staff of an earlier Forest Sage, who perished fighting here in this land", he explained handing her the staff. She ran her hand along the fine polished wood and felt power pulsing into her arms. "Its very powerful", she said raising an eyebrow as she looked down at it. "Yes, it should give you some help gaining your magic as a sage", he said with a smile.  
A few moments later she emerged from the hut holding the staff to find her companions re-arming themselves. They looked up and each nodded or smiled at her. Lossenisel spoke, "That would not happen to be a magic staff would it?" His bright delighted eyes followed it. Saria nodded, a certain amount of pride built up inside her. She suddenly chuckled and dashed over to the dark-haired Kokiri, "And if your not careful I might turn you into a Deku Scrub!" She said pointing the staff at him. Haseem let out a deep, hardy laugh. Lossenisel staggered back and tripped over his pack, a cheerful smile on his face the whole way. Upon hitting the ground he looked around for a weapon to play with himself. He picked up Alagbor's drakkin dagger and stood up. "Alright Saria! Turn me into a living log and I'll have your head hanging on that post!" He joked. Saria laughed so hard she nearly fell over. "Oi! Careful with that dagger now Loss, its very dear to me. If you do anything to that It'll be your head on that post. He-he, you know you have to wonder though", said Alagbor, "Would Loss here be more irritating as he is or as some little wooden waif?" "Hmm, I couldn't quite say Alag, I though he was the only one who could make merry in a time like this but I don't know why you would be so light- hearted right now Saria" Said Duradar walking over to her. He kissed her on the fore-head and picked up his pack that was sitting next to her. Saria still smiled brightly, "Ah, I don't know, maybe I'm just happy to see the sun again. But I think it's the staff, its very powerful you know, makes me feel powerful, and safe, and warm. I could get used to using this", she said spinning it around a few times. Alagbor walked over to Lossenisel who just stood there watching Saria practice some impressive moves with her new weapon, he took the dagger out of his hand.  
He watched Saria for a moment then spoke quietly to Lossenisel, "Face her with this?" He said holding the dagger up to his face, "You'd probably be dead by the time you raised it above your head", he said smirking. He tapped him with the flat of the blade on the head, then he sheathed and walked away. "Alright, let's depart shall we?" He asked.  
  
Chapter 3: Anglon  
  
Two days later the company entered the valley of Anglon. It was narrow and small, and the hills above were bare and grassy and rather small themselves. It was here that one could find the Hylian ruins of the Temple of Kariol, the shrine of the Hylian Gem.  
The company set camp in what appeared to be an old barn near the ruined temple. As Saria settled down she looked at the ruins and could roughly make out what at one time it might looked like. Somewhat like the Temple of Time, back in Hyrule, though with round steeples, and a third rising from the back of the temple.  
"There, over in that hill. Do you see them? The gem must be in those caves, right?" Asked Konra to Galandrim. Galandrim looked up from what he was doing, "They are the only caves I see", He said looking in the direction the Zora was pointing.  
"Speak of a silent valley. No wind, no birds, there is no sound in this place save our own voices", remarked Alagbor as he set up a fire. It was a sunny afternoon, the weather, finally, was fair and there was not a storm-cloud in sight.  
The hills on the west side of the valley seemed to be little more than grassy hills the whole way up, which was only a few hundred feet. Elsewhere there were patches of trees here and there.  
"Alagbor, perhaps we shouldn't delay with the caves. It won't benefit us in the future", said Legolas looking over toward the caves. "The three of them seem interested, we may as well let them go. I intended to set camp here for the night anyhow", said Alagbor looking up.  
Galandrim, Haseem and Konra wandered off across the narrow valley and in just a few minutes had made it to the caves. Galandrim carried a torch with him and signaled back to Alagbor at the campsite that they were heading in. soon they disappeared out of the six elves' line of sight and into the caves.  
  
Alagbor, still looking across the valley, spoke to Nilalkar, "I hope they come out alright"  
  
"Hope?" Nilalkar asked, "I hope that your hope is enough to get them out alright"  
  
"At least hope is always on our side" "I'm having a pretty terrible feeling about this", said Saria walking over. The other two Kokiri turned around. "What?" "Something's coming"  
  
Duradar raced through the caves with a torch lighting his way. He was searching desperately for his three companions that had entered the caverns just a few minutes earlier. As he ran through each of the small lairs he saw more and more recent footprints. He knew he was getting close.  
  
Saria looked over the small precipice about two-hundred feet above the caves of Anglon on the grassy slopes of the hill that the caves were set on. Beneath her at the mouth of the caves was a large glade of trees. She looked out to the far end of the long, narrow valley. A small dark mass moved down the valley rather slowly. Saria gritted her teeth, her fairy hid under her cloak. This was going to be close.  
  
Galandrim approached the alter and picked up the precious stone. It was beautiful and gleamed in the light of the torch. They were in a dark lair, with the small alter at the far end. "It was that easy", Said Konra in disbelief. "And all those scientists couldn't find it all this time", said Haseem shaking his head in disgust. Galandrim suddenly spun around hearing footsteps. It was Duradar. "Galandrim! It's a trap! Hurry, We have to get out, now!" He cried.  
  
Alagbor, Lossenisel, Nilalkar and Legolas, having put out the campfire now began to sneak their way across the valley towards the caves. Each had their weapons drawn taking fleeting glances over across the expanse at their oncoming foes. The sun was setting slowly and twilight crept down through the valley as they crossed the stream bound for the mouth of the caves.  
  
Saria stood still atop the hill watching in horror as orcs and Moblins approached the entrance to the caverns. Suddenly their screeching and hooting ceased and they stood still, listening. From inside the hill Saria could hear Konra yell, "Here! The way out is here!". Saria's eyes grew wide, she stood there in despair, and disbelief looking out at the four other companions, who had stopped on the other side of the stream, unsure of what to do. Konra was walking right into a death-sentence.  
  
Konra dashed out of the cave, then he turned and called to his companions, "Its clear, let's go!" He turned to see a mass of Moblins facing him with readied bows pointed in his direction. "Gracious", he muttered, and all the bows were released. Konra staggered for a moment, blue blood drooled from his mouth, he fell to his knees as Saria let out a cry of despair. Then he collapsed, and lay lifeless upon the ground.  
"Oh no", muttered Duradar as he stepped out of the caves. He saw Konra's body sprawled upon the ground, with numerous arrows embedded in his chest. He drew his sword, and Galandrim soon after. Haseem clenched his fists and squinted his eyes, trying to force back a tear. Suddenly on every side, orcs and Moblins charged out of the trees that surrounded the entrance to the caves and attacked. Duradar swept through the foul creatures slicing them while dodging their simplistic swings and thrusts. Galandrim fought a bit less gracefully, in his rage he struck his enmies down so hard that they died before they even began to fall. Haseem tried his best to hold off the orcs with furious punches but it was no use. He had already acquired many cuts and was constantly blocking his enemies' blows with his hard back.  
Alagbor, Lossenisel, Nilalkar and Legolas now sped toward the caves with all their strength. They hadn't the slightest clue of what was happening through the trees, but the sound of clashing metal was all they needed to hear to know that their friends were in danger. Legolas drew an arrow as he ran and headed into the tree grove. The three Kokiri followed to help their friends.  
Saria fell to her knees, her legs were weak and shaking. Tears streamed down her face. She stared down at the wooden staff that lay next to her and frowned. She scowled and took up the staff.  
Haseem let out a cry of pain. Galandrim turned as saw his Goron friend clutching his chest. He bent over trying to catch his breath as an orc raised its weapon high in the air behind him. Galandrim yelled, "Behind you!". But it was too late. The weapon came crashing down into the back Haseem's head. A sudden look of relief came over him, a white light enveloped his sight, everything seemed to stop in time. Duradar fighting his way toward him, Galandrim crying out in despair and Legolas and the other companions charging into the fray. All of his stress, his concern, and his pain left him. A whitish-blue hand appeared in front of him. He looked up to see Konra, surrounded somewhat by a blue haze, a warm smile on his face. He took his hand and all of his wounds vanished. He stood up and looked down as his body fell limp to the ground. Konra rested his hand on his shoulder and nodded toward a blue light. They walked toward it, Haseem looked back again and though of how beautiful life was.  
Saria's staff was enveloped with green fire as she stood in the center of the fray. She had raised above her head and it pulsed with energy. She drove it down into the ground and a wave of green fire shot in a circumference around her burning every enemy in the area. One by one they each fell limp to the ground. The fight was over. Galandrim dropped his sword and staggered backwards, a lost look on his face. He ran his hands through his hair. Duradar caught a devastated Saria in his arms and embraced her as she broke into tears. Alagbor and Nilalkar checked each of the bodies in vain while Lossenisel slowly and quietly gave to them each small Laments. Later they were buried in the peaceful valley near the ruins of the old temple, and on a nearby boulder the deeds of these brave heroes were inscribed in charcoal, for there was not more than ash for use.  
  
"Here we stand upon the ruin of a Hylian kingdom. A ruined temple shrine, a lost gem, in the depths of a cave. And fallen heroes, in shallow graves, with tombstones of rock and coal. For little else here is not ash", said Alagbor quietly before their graves. Nilalkar and Galandrim stood next to him. "This was not a scouting party", began Nilalkar, "They were hunting us", he continued turning toward his partner. Alagbor frowned, "Then let the hunt begin", and they packed and left that valley.  
  
Chapter 4: On The Run To Firimar Tal  
  
Defeated, Exhausted and devastated, the remaining members of the company continued through the wilderness of Hylia. Haseem and Konra had fallen back at Therid Anglon and the exhausted journeyers were racing now onto the plains just outside of the small Kingdom of the Kokiri. The plains they traveled across were of wheat and tall grass, in the distance there were mountains, tall ones, steep ones. As you drew nearer to them the terrain would grow rocky and hilly. Finally the companions decided to set up camp. They found an area between some large boulders where they could settle in and rest.  
They knew they had to As they set up camp, each member had urgent thoughts on their minds, their doubts, their thoughts and emotions. Nilalkar started a fire while Lossenisel lit his pipe. He sat momentarily relaxed and content, looking around at the others one moment, then at his brother as he fumbled with the campfire, trying to light a flame in the growing dark. Alagbor approached them and put down his pack and effects. Nilalkar looked up at him and spoke:  
"At this rate we should arrive in Firimar Tal in two days" Alagbor nodded, "Yes, we should be safe there for awhile. Though... Aganhim will strike there soon. We must not linger there for long, lest we be caught" Lossenisel frowned, "If there is an attack on Firimar Tal, should it not be you who commands the city? You are the leader of the Ohta-Gora, it is your duty", he said. Alagbor sat down and ran his hand through his hair, he sighed. Saria who had sat down next to the warm new fire, looked at Alagbor curiously. She spoke quietly to Lossenisel: "What's the matter with him?" She asked. Lossenisel took a puff from his pipe and looked over at the green-haired girl. "He is the leader of the Ohta-Gora by inheritance, and it is his duty to protect his people. War is drawing close to our small kingdom, and we haven't enough force to repel him, our population is under ten thousand, and we will likely be pitted against a force twice that size Alag must decide... do we run from our enemy? Can we? The only place to go is north, to Rhun. They are far from kindly. The other choice... is to fight. Yet, we must not keep you there for too long, for if Aganhim is re-united with his ring... we are doomed. He would be even harder to catch as a mortal, twas so many years ago when he rose up as he does now", explained Lossenisel gravely. Saria frowned and sighed. She stood up and loosened the strap holding her quiver and laid it down next to Lossenisel and wrapped her cloak around her as a cool breeze blew in from a gap between the rocks.  
Meanwhile Legolas, Duradar and Galandrim were standing by a nearby boulder discussing the situation in their own views. "Indeed we need a safe-haven and Firimar Tal is by far the most modern, well-built of fortress cities in all the world. Yet if we are trapped in there, we won't have the resources to up much of a siege", explained Duradar. "Our mandate is to reach Mordor, our best strategy is to evade the war at all costs", declared Legolas. Galandrim looked at him. "Is that even going to be possible? With so many enemies in every direction, Aganhim will literally squeeze between Mordor and Rhun", he said grimly. Duradar nodded, "Tis true, the battle for Firimar Tal will be crucial, and though our mission is to protect Saria, we are probably better off trying to defend her in the fight than in a constant retreat", replied Duradar. He looked over at the frail little girl, wrapped in her cloak talking to Lossenisel. He walked over to see how she was doing, Galandrim and Legolas said nothing as he walked away, but Legolas looked over at the dark-haired Hylian, who stared back at him. "Do you trust them, do you trust the Kokiri to hold back Aganhim's armies?" Asked Galandrim. Legolas looked back over at the campfire at the small child-like people, glowing fairies floating around their heads. "I would trust them, they have fought a war similar to this before, and... I don't think they would so easily disoriented with such odds", he explained. Galandrim smirked, "Yeah, that's why they are a dying race. Looks like such a war has gotten them lost down a fine dirt road"  
  
The next day they continued across the plain, onward toward the city, which at best they would reach that night. If not, they would spend a final night in the wild and finish their journey toward Firimar Tal the next morning. It was a bright day, sunny but chilly. Each companion bore heavy cloaks but not quite suited for such an abnormally frigid day as this, considering it was mid-spring.  
As they trudged along through the tall grasses Legolas spoke, "Strange... Alagbor I do not remember this to be such a cold region, particularly in this season", he said catching up with the dark-haired Kokiri leading the way. As he walked he looked up and around him. "It is rather odd, usually it is temperate year round, I can't make sense of it", Alagbor said as Legolas came up behind him. Saria looked over at him, she was walking with Duradar about a yard away. After concentrating her thoughts on the cold she stated bluntly, "It isn't natural". Legolas and Alagbor looked at her, "Really?" Asked Alagbor. "I can sense it, it is not a fluke, and the rest of the environment has not reacted to it. It is an evil targeting us", She explained. "That is a sign sure enough that something is coming", Said Duradar darkly.  
  
Nilalkar pointed over the horizon, "Someone approaches!" He called to  
Alagbor. Alagbor looked across the plain to see a small group of  
around twenty figures  
moving toward them at a fast pace.  
"Looks to be our kin Alag", he said. The group disappeared behind a small hill, and Alagbor motioned for his companions to hurry after them.  
A short while later Alagbor and his companions drew up to the group of Kokiri. It was a small party of warriors led by Haelyon, the older brother of Hallimacil. Most of the boys were armed with swords, and wore similar tunics to that of Duradar or Lossenisel, and wore leather armor. The Girls bore no armor and were armed mostly with bows. Each had an emerald cloak and some had shields, which were of silver metal and bore a green or gold double eagle or the Kokiris' emblem. Haelyon though, wore an embroidered emerald tunic like Alagbor's and had strange markings on the tunic, three small pins shaped as the Kokiris' Emerald. On his back there was shield that bore a blue and silver star with eight points that was surrounded by twelve smaller stars.  
"Mae Govannen Alagbor. Lye enten lle" (Well met Alagbor, We have been looking for you) He said bowing slightly.  
Alagbor nodded, "We were ambushed in Anglon, two of our companions were killed", he said gravely. Haelyon frowned and shook his head, "There are enemy dispatch groups running about everywhere. That host will arrive soon, and it will be massive. We have been tracking one large party that has evaded our scouting network. They are not far now", he said.  
"Which way are they headed?" Asked Nilalkar joining the conversation. Haelyon pointed north, "They are likely no more than two hours north of here. Heading in our direction, what's more. We intercepted them because we want to use our wheat stalking tactic to disorient and scatter our enemies", Haelyon explained.  
"Wheat stalking?" Asked Saria, who had been listening attentively to the three. Alagbor turned, "We hide in the wheat and tall grass with ready bows, and when the enemy comes about.... They get rained rained on so to say. Very simple tactic but lethal as well", Alagbor explained. "Its settled then, we'll stay here and help you get rid of our enemies, then we may all head for the city", concluded Nialkar.  
  
All of the company crouched under the tall wheat and grasses of the wheat plains south of Firimar Tal. They were silent and now Saria could hear the rumbling of approaching feet. She, like the others, had an arrow knocked and was ready to let it fly. Duradar and Lossenisel crouched down next to her, their bows also ready. The party was split into two groups, one on each side of the path of the oncoming moblins and orcs. They would all fire at the same time, startling and confusing their already dull- witted enemies.  
Saria could hear them getting closer now, nearly within arrow-shot. The tension was burning in her mind now and every second seemed an eon. The footsteps deafened her ears and she barely heard Haelyon's yell to fire.  
All at once all the Kokiri stood up and released their arrows, and immediately nearly thirty surprised foes fell dead. Their enemies did not seem to see anyone around them. The grasses were so tall in that area, that the Kokiri were mostly concealed even when standing. The only one that was likely visible was Legolas, who was very tall and slender.  
The Kokiri archers continued to barrage their black foes with arrows until finally they fled in a panicky mass. But instead of beginning a wild full-speed chase the Kokiri ducked low again, and followed with immense speed yet stealthily. It took a while for the terror-stricken moblins to realize that they were being pursued. Unlike before they were not being wiped out in great numbers at once, but without warning, randomly one or two at a time. A Kokiri archer would emerge for but a moment, and instantly a moblin would fall.  
The fleeing mass was slowly being decimated, and it was a scene of total chaos. The Kokiri were predators, picking off unsuspecting victims of the herd. Finally not an orc nor moblin stood alive, and the Kokiri walked away from the mess unharmed, without a loss nor injury.  
They set on their way toward the city now, all the while Haelyon informed Alagbor of all that was happening. "Alagbor, our scouts have returned, it's a tactical fiasco. Ganondorf is slowly marshalling his force north, but he is delaying constantly. I don't think he has full orders from Aganhim yet. He has taken Hyrule and the armies of Hyrule and Termina are reeling into the Wilderness Region. It is an immense army, nearly outnumbering Ganondorf's Host. But Aganhim's Hordes have pulled south, they seem to be heading for Mordor..." Alagbor interrupted, "Mordor? What is Aganhim doing mingling in Sauron's kingdom?" Haelyon sighed, "It is beyond me, but in the meantime... King Oden will try to meet us before we are attacked, but at best he will be able to flank the enemy host. We will still have to hold out most of the battle", He explained. Alagbor listened as he walked looking straight ahead of him trying to grasp the situation. He spoke suddenly loud and blunt, "The Arcora must be in an uproar" "Ha! It exceeds that now, Alagbor. Especially since we declared military crisis", Laughed Haelyon. Alagbor suddenly looked startled, "How did you ever convince the Arcora to step down?" "Ask Alunial, ask your wife", he responded looking over at him.  
  
Chapter 5: The Last City  
  
On the edge of the plains there are mountains. There is one mountain that is made fully of granite. But this is not mountain, it is a city. It is the last city, the mortal city, Firimar Tal. Here dwell the Kokiri, a struggling race who will soon fight for their lives. The City is great, beautiful limestone building mingled with gardens and trees that grow atop the city. As beautiful as it is, as much it seems to be designed as a home, it serves as a near impenetrable fortress. Its great walls stand in the way of any invader, its many iron gates serve as no weakness either, and so our Kokiri have an advantage despite their low numbers. Our heroes now approach the city, and head toward the gates.  
The gate was wide, able to move entire legions in out at once, well guarded as well. Saria looked up atop the walls to see guards pacing along the walls. They wore golden helms with emerald crests, and long coat-like emerald tunics with silver chest-plate armor. The walls were at least fifty feet tall, ten thick and made of beautiful white granite. She stopped and stared in awe as she stepped in front of the gate. She never knew Kokiri held such power. Lossenisel turned around as the others walked through the gate.  
"Come on Saria", he said, Saria looked at him and then rushed forward catch up with the rest of the group. From there they each went their own ways. Galandrim and Legolas were guided off to a building where they could find accommodations a bit more suitable for larger people such as Hylians or Elves. Saria had become aware suddenly that this city was built by Kokiri with the help of dwarves. Though her kin weren't too much smaller than Hylians, they were small enough that some things would need to be adjusted for Legolas and Galandrim, such as furniture. The Architecture of the place was rather staggering though. Each building had high ceilings, and were on the roofs had great and beautiful gardens. They proceeded into the upper city, through the busy streets of the city with its overhanging trees and gardens, and beautiful white-stone buildings.  
They reached a large house on one of the side streets at the end of a large garden near the top of the city and Alagbor led them inside. They were in a small hall with a high ceiling and many windows. Alagbor ed them through a few other corridors. At one point Lossenisel, Nilalkar and Duradar broke off from the others and disappeared into another room. Saria followed Alagbor and Haelyon through another door. They were in a bed chamber now, lit by windows overlooking a street two stories below.  
  
Alagbor turned around, This is your room Saria, there are some clean clothes in your wardrobe", he said pointing to a large wooden armoire in the corner of the room. The room seemed fit for royalty. The walls were plastered and white and there was soft blue carpeting all across the floor. The room was lit by large windows on the east end of the room. They were adorned with blue and gold curtains that were tied back to allow sunlight in. There were many plants around the room as well as a few table, a great bed with blue and gold blankets, and almost everywhere Saria saw the Kokiris' emblem.  
"I suggest you get changed in something more distinguishing of your authority. We have a meeting soon", Alagbor smiled, "I don't think they would take to well of us attending dressed in travel outfits" Saria nodded, and Alagbor turned and left the room.  
Saria dug through the wardrobe for something that appealed to her. It had some travel clothing in it, much like what Duradar had been wearing, all the formal looking clothes seemed to be dark green and maroon. Apparently those were the colors of the sage and clergy. She found a light tunic all maroon with a dark green vest with many ornate designs in white sewn onto it. She put it on and strapped her belt on over the shirt and vest and decided that it looked very nice.  
A knock cam at the door and Duradar stepped in. He was dressed in a white undershirt like Alagbor's and over that wore a maroon formal tunic, sort of like Alagbor's also only it was not green.  
"You look nice Saria, like a sage. You figured out the ranks alright then didn't you?" He remarked. "Actually I don't know the first thing about them", she responded raising an eyebrow. Duradar motioned for her to follow him. They began walking down the hall from whence Saria had came. "Well it isn't very difficult to grasp. The Syla Dranium, or the clergy , is Green and Maroon. The royal family is gold and blue, the nobles of the Arcora are gold and green. The nobles of the Ohta Cora are green and silver, and the representatives and captains, like me, are Maroon and white. But this just applies when there is a formal event that calls for uniform. Other than that we mostly just dress in normal travel outfits like we were wearing before", Duradar Explained. They met up with the others in the main hall of the building as he finished. Nilalkar was dressed in the same tunic as Alagbor and Haelyon, silver undershirts and green decorated tunics. The tunics themselves were short-sleeved so that the silver shirts could be seen. Lossenisel was dressed like Duradar, with the Maroon and white of the captains and division leaders. They continued up now towards the top of the city, to where the meeting of the Nobles was.  
"Now for about a time now we have been in a military crisis, when that happens the nobles of the Arcora usually subside their power to Ohta Cora, so that means usually military action is taken", explained Alagbor, "Today though we are gathering both the Ohta Cora and Arcora for an urgent meeting. Among them will be daughter of the king Ellumiael, my brother Elegbor, my sister Nurburien and my son Alanol", he continued looking straight ahead.  
  
Chapter 6: The Nobles  
They reached the top to find a great palace, it was grand with great stone windows, tall and beautiful with great stained glass windows and many pinnacles and statues of heroes. And atop that was a great tower, rising out of the center of the palace, and it looked over all the city and region. They stepped through the great doors of the palace and entered into a wide hall with a great cathedral ceiling. Inside many Kokiri walked busily around and others stood about conversing with each other. Alagbor lead the way through many halls until at last they walked down the hall into a large room designed almost like a small stadium. It had a small central area surrounded by a few rows of seats that circled the area. In actuality the room was not all that large, seating for a hundred at best.  
In there were gathered many nobles of the Arcora including a beautiful blonde haired girl dressed in a green and gold embroidered tunic. She had a strong but weary look to her as she leaned over a table looking exhausted. She had though, a somewhat devious look as if she had a higher authority than the others. Alagbor approached with a straight confident look on his face.  
As they entered the room The girl stood straight and looked startled at Alagbor. He knelt down before her in a bow briefly and then rose back up, all the nobles who had been loudly debating were now quiet. As Saria followed behind the others, Nilalkar suddenly stopped her. "Saria, you are the Sage, that is the highest political position other than the king himself. You are held in high reverence, so be careful what you say", he warned. Saria stared at him queerly, "What you mean?" She asked. Nilalkar's eyes averted to the entrance to the room, "They may not approve of a thirty year old holding high office as the sage, act distinguished" He said quietly then entered the room. It became clear to Saria then that Alagbor and his companions wanted her to hold reign as the sage. She was too simple to be a major political figure, and as Nilalkar had just said, too young. She shook off the thought and entered the room. Upon her entrance there were some gasps and all the members of the council stood and then knelt down humbly. Saria motioned for them to rise, then Alagbor spoke.  
"As you can see my liege, the sage has been found. Unfortunately the ring has not been destroyed, for that we must travel to Mordor, but the ring does lie in the hands of the most powerful of Kokiri", he began. Ellumiael shook her head, "We know your fate leads to Mordor, that is why this war is beginning. But let us begin where we enter the war", she responded. Alagbor stepped forward to address the entire council, "In seven days the enemy host will reach our city. It is a force reported to be over eighteen thousand strong", he began. There were some gasps and whispers among the nobles. "The host's dispatch groups have reached as far as the plains. One group hunted and ambushed my companions in the valley of Anglon and claimed the lives of two of my friends", he continued. Duradar bowed his head and sighed.  
Elegbor, who was seated with some other nobles from the Ohta Cora, stood up. Alagbor turned around and recognized him, "Alagbor, I believe Aganhim's servants have reached farther even than the plains. An assassin is embedded somewhere in the city, the lives of three nobles have been claimed already in the last week" He said. Alanol sat next to Elegbor and looked up him thoughtfully, then looked down at the floor.  
"An Assassin? Brother, whose' lives have been claimed by this murderer?" Asked Alagbor in disgust. Elegbor spoke sorrowfully, "Narawen daughter of Naroth, Farith son of Paetad, and Carander son of Carandril" Lossenisel looked surprised, "As if there wasn't enough on our backs, now we have a head-hunter", he complained. "The worm has been throttling them in their sleep, there's no telling who will be next and we have no leads", complained Nurburien standing up next to Elegbor.  
Ellumiael looked at Saria, "What have you to say My Lady?" Saria was taken back at first to be addressed with such dignity but she kept a straight face and thought a moment. "Aganhim is a cunning Sorcerer, he will corrupt those who are gullible and naïve. This assassin is likely of our own kin", She explained. There were many whispers and gasps in the council as Saria said this.  
"They could strike anytime", said Ellumiael nervously. "Anywhere", added another noble. A noble of the Arcora stood up, "This is a problem we could of dealt with had we not declared Military Crisis!" She protested. A few of the military leaders stood up and began arguing loudly with the other nobles. Ellumiael looked more exhausted than ever now, she leaned over the table her face buried in her face. "Every time this happens", she muttered. Alagbor stood in the center of the room, "Silence! Calm Yourselves!" he called in vain. "This meeting is adjourned!" Declared Nilalkar. A few of the nobles began to leave but most were still quarrelling with each other. Alagbor walked to Nilalkar with a disgusted look on his face, "Nilalkar we must have this meeting", he said waving his hand around the room. "The Arcora will only interfere, this should be discussed with Ohta Cora alone", responded Nilalkar knowingly. Alagbor sighed, "Perhaps you're right. Many of them were not here today anyhow", he said looking around.  
Haelyon approached Ellumiael, "My Lady, you look terrible", he said. "Stressful times", she responded, not looking up. "You ought to rest, you can't handle all of these problems right now. The Ohta Cora has issued I and my brother, Hallimacil, to serve as your guards. You have the Kokiris' finest after the Assassin and the Ohta Cora is seeing about the impending war", He explained. Ellumiael smiled at him, and he bowed his head and walked over to his other companions.  
"That wasn't very productive", complained Lossenisel as they left the room. "Ellumiael is young, she doesn't know as well as her father as to how to run these councils", responded Duradar as they walked. "What happened to the Aran?" Asked Saria. "The king? Nothing, he is just very busy, and he is growing weak. He is ailing, and it would seem impossible for us of immortal kind to be ill, yet he is. More poison of our enemies", explained Duradar.  
  
Alagbor walked at a fast pace down one of the great halls of the Palace. On the left side the hall was lined with giant windows that looked out over the city and beyond. The hall was empty aside from himself, and his footsteps echoed into the great arched ceiling. There plants also, along the right wall. Alagbor was a bit frustrated on the lack of decision making on the nobles' part; they would not see anything for which they needed to act. He heard footsteps behind him but did not turn around as he saw the reflection of the figure in a window. He knew that stride, that beautiful blonde hair...  
She spoke, her words soft and friendly, "Alagbor, son of Alanor... Our greatest leader, shows himself back in his city for the first time in..." Alagbor stopped. "Two years and one-hundred and forty-seven days... Alunial, daughter of Thilinad", he said turning around. Alunial smiled at him and walked over. They embraced and exchanged a kiss. Walking alongside each other they proceeded down the hallway. Alunial was what you would consider beautiful. She had bright blue eyes, flowing blonde hair, and the most lovely face as ever there was. But it is probably her personality that would make her so attractive. She is sweet and charming yet ambitious; she can manipulate anyone to see things to her way.  
"I missed you at the meeting Alunial, where were you?" Asked Alagbor. "I though that the meeting was more or less intended for your generals, not us celebrity nobles", she said smiling. Alagbor nodded, "I think you are right", he said. "Why, what happened?" She said her eyes suddenly excited with curiosity. Alagbor looked into those pretty eyes and smiled, "Nothing", he said. Alunial sighed, "As usual, at least your Ohta Cora is competent to make decisions", she said. "Yes... well I really should set up a meeting for that then, there is no time to waste", Alagbor said. He kissed her then proceeded back towards the main hall of the palace.  
  
Saria, Duradar and Lossenisel stepped out into the Street. The two boys were explaining Saria the sights and places in the city. Lossenisel waved his hand off to the right, "One of the most amazing roads loops down the edge of the city. Its all walls and trees on one side, but on the other are breathtaking views out over the valley, very nice when you need some time to yourself", He explained. "Yes, and the Great Deku Trees and the academy are down that way", said Duradar pointing down towards a great canopy of trees a few blocks away.  
Saria stopped suddenly and frowned, "What is that thudding sound?" She asked. Duradar said nothing but turned around smiling. Saria turned slowly to find herself looking at what seemed to be a great wooden man, over twenty feet tall. It had short stubby legs with many long blades on them, a broad chest and long, thick arms covered with great hands bearing numerous crossbows of some sort. Many ropes ran along the body to numerous joints where a normal person would have them; all the joints led to a mount where the head would be. There sitting behind a system of ropes and levers was a Kokiri, whom Saria recognized as Hallimacil. The strange mechanism that he controlled seemed very flexible as he worked with the ropes and levers literally putting it in a jaunty walking motion, moving it around in many positions.  
Saria's eyes were wide and startled, "What... is...that?" She asked, her eyes fixed on the giant mechanism. Duradar stepped in front of her and waved his hand over at the great wooden thing, "That, Saria... Is what is going to win us this war. We simply call them Great Warriors, because they are big. They are the most advanced weapons of the time, and can fire thirty bolts in forty seconds and with a full maintenance groups present can reload in as little as eighty", he explained. Hallimacil had stepped down from the engine now and approached.  
  
"Curious about the Alta Ohtars Saria?" He asked. Saria nodded looking for the first time away from it. "They're manned completely with strength, though it is significantly reduced for the pilot because of those gears you see in the joints that the ropes run through. The wood is a special type that is flexible and can carry a lot of weight, though is very light. In the mount there where I sit I can release a crossbow bolt by pulling a string that triggers the bow string in the hand. Using this same device I can pull those levers up there to move joints and limbs in the Alta to move it like a normal upright being. It takes a great amount of training to and effort to pilot one of these but they have in the past literally turned around armies after a single volley", Hallimacil explained.  
"How many of these are there?" Saria asked looking back over at the Alta Ohtar. "They're very hard to build, and take a lot of resources. We have fifteen in our service. And, I might add, it is all we have ever needed", Said Hallimacil proudly. Duradar shook his head, "My friend, we are going to be faced with a massive army. It will be a dance with death even with these mechanical wonders", he said. "Well, with a pilot as gifted as young Hallimacil here, I should think that the Altas will contribute monumentally in this war", said Lossenisel. Duradar nodded, "Hallimacil is our best Alta warrior, no doubt. He's and excellent shot. This battle will a lot of siege weapons and archery. We are preparing catapults, many of them", he explained. "Actually we have been prepared, since we built this city, now we are making the final touches. We have huge stockpiles of resources. Nearly every inhabitant of this city is a trained warrior. Tis part of their education", Explained Lossenisel.  
"Saria, we should visit the Academy, there are few young Kokiri these days, but you can see how we educate our younger kin these days", said Duradar beckoning her toward the Academy. "Will you join us Hallimacil?" Asked Saria as they began to walk away. Hallimacil pointed over his shoulder back to his Alta, "I have to make some preparations with the rest of the Alta Warriors. I am their captain", he said, and at that he climbed back up onto his war machine and walked off down the road towards the lower areas of the city.  
  
Chapter 7: The Academy  
  
The Kokiri Academy is a complex of buildings at about the mid-level of the city. It is where the Great Deku Trees are, well tended in their shrines; and where the young Kokiri learn of the world around them. Saria, Duradar and Lossenisel entered into the lobby of the main building to find Legolas and Galandrim waiting for them.  
"This is a fine city, I trust that it will not give way to attack in any case", said Galandrim as the three Kokiri apparoached. "We should hope not, as long as we keep it well defended, we have our chances", said Duradar. Legolas nodded, "Word from the Prophet now says that the Hylian armies have marshalled over thirteen-thousand strong", he said looking down at them. "All we have to do is last long enough for them to arrive then", Saria said confidently. "That is easier said than achieved Saria", responded Duradar with a wry smile.  
"Well we shall certainly see about that my friend", said a familiar voice. Saria turned around to see Elegbor walking toward her, and with him was Nilalkar, and a boy who looked rather like Alagbor. She realized that it was infact Alanol, his son.  
"Saria, this is my apprentice Alanol, the son of Alagbor and Alunial", Said Elegbor stopping in front of her. Saria nodded and acknowledged the fair young boy.  
"Always a pleasure to meet our peoples' greatest new hero", he said humbly bowing. He, as well Elegbor wore dark green robes as did many of the Kokiri walking about in the academy. "I have taken on as a personal trainer and teacher of Alanol. I myself manage this institude, the last Kokiri Acadmey", explained Elegbor as the group proceded into the institution. They walked down a corridor that led through a building of large rooms with glass ceilings that let brilliant sunlight into the classrooms. The corridor was covered with an arched stone ceiling but was often open on one side so one could look into each class.  
As they walked, Elegbor explained the works of the academy, "The teachers here are all members of the Syla Dranium, the cultural clergy. Since, you Saria, the sage, have appeared only recently... we have not had an influental figure heading this academy since.... euh.... well, ever" As Saria looked out at one class she saw an instructer in dark robes teaching her pupils the finer points of what looked to be some sort of botany. Some of the younger Kokiri appeared to be as young as nine or ten. Kokiri at that age would resemble a four or five year old Hylian infant as opposed to the older Kokiri who look more like young teens.  
The serene and quiet teaching atmosphere was abruptly broken in the next room, where there was some sort of combat training commencing. These Kokiri looked a little older than in the last few rooms, looking closer to Saria's or Alanol's age.  
"Here at the Academy we train Kokiri to be warriors as well as Scholars in this dangerous world. Our training is precise and we boast the most disciplined and fearless warriors in the world. We have perfected the art of warfare", Explained Elegbor. The warriors bore wooden training shields and practiced their footing and striking poses against eachother. Here and there the pairs of students would erupt into a frenzy of quick parries and strikes. They stood erect and in a sideways position when using smaller swords. The style of fencing seemed like a waltz of graceful footwork and sweeping slashes. Indeed they were exceptionally disciplined to a point where they did not fear, nor did they falter.  
"These ones are still too young to fight, but most of the other Kokiri in this city were trained likewise. Every Kokiri within the city is a trained warrior", explained Elegbor. "That will create an advantage", said Lossenisel. "In what way? We will still be outnumbered", said Galandrim. "Yes, but the enemy has no idea how many of us will fight. They are firm on the belief that less than two thousand of us are warriors", explained Lossenisel with a grin.  
They proceded into the next room to find some more students training with their bows. Saria watched as one student stringed an arrow. She raised the weapon so that the her hand and the arrow were directly in front of her face. Her fingers firmly gripped the feather as she drew it to the corner of her mouth. She closed one eye and aimed carefully. In an instant she released the string and let the arrow fly. It sailed through the air and embedded itself in the center of a target twenty-five yards away.  
"Ganon's hordes will crumble for some time under heavy arrow fire. As they struggle to mount the city walls they will be faced against clouds of deadly arrows", explained Elegbor, "When eventually they do get up the walls, we will have the advantage of well-trained warriors who will suffice through their knowledge, practice, and discipline. That with their sense of independence will be a perfect formula against the mindless orcs and moblins of the enemy legions", he continued.  
  
Alagbor climbed the stairs of the great tower towards the chambers at the top. It was in the highest point of the palace that the ailing Aran of the Kokiri dwelt. He was by far the oldest and wisest of the Kokiri. He was some said of the oldest from long before the time of even Alagbor's grandfather, the father of Alanor, who was killed nearly fifty thousand years prior to now. Now the ancient king suffered some mysterious ailment, and it limited his strength. And now by the evil of an enemy unknown confined a good heart to this high chamber. It was the kings daughter who bidded his will, a girl of little more than three-hundred years trying to serve a position fit only to a dedicated king who's body was deteriorating.  
  
Upon reaching the top of the long staqirs Alagbor was confronted with a door. A large wooden one, adorned with the eagle crest of the Aran. Alagbor stepped through to find himself in a room with many windows, though they were shut on the sun's side. Curtains and blankets and furniture, decor of all sorts adorned the great room, but it was mostly dark. In the corner sat a Kokiri near desk with a single lit candle in the corner of the room. He was covered over in blue and gold cloaks and blankets and he bore no fairy. As Alagbor approached he stood up, and his face came into the light. It was worn and weary and his eyes bore the capacity of many thousands of years of knowledge.  
Alagbor stood straight and spoke, "You sent for me my lord?" "Ah, Alagbor... you return again to your city", he said in a weary strained voice. "Your city, my lord", corrected Alagbor. "Please, my friend. Call me by my name, call me Fado", he said with a smile. He had a small failing stature, and was short, even for a Kokiri. "My lor... Fado, do you need something?" Fado said nothing but drew back a curtain and looked out a window. It was a large one, stretching up from the floor. "My people have seen better days", he said at last. He stared at the city below, the remains of his empire, and the Kokiri going about their business in the streets.  
He turned around and looked at Alagbor who was looking down, "Is there any chance we will survive this attack Alagbor?" He asked gravely. Alagbor nodded and motioned for him to sit down with him.  
"Now, this army... it doesn't even have a proper general. Ganon, he... well, we don't even know what happened to him. Likely as not he's back at his base camp keeping out of any harm", Alagbor said quickly. Fado nodded in satisfaction and stood up again. "Alagbor, there were three powerful heroes before our kingdom fell. Your father Alanor, the great general. Thilinad, the dashing explorer and Arunic the simple Hanona rancher. Two of these heroes' descendants are among us. You are the true heir of Alanor, and your brother and sister to follow. Thilinad's only living heir is Alunial, and she is always by your side, the two great new heroes", he said smiling dimly. Alagbor looked down mournfully.  
"Two descendants out of three heroes, never since the day we left the Golden Realm have I heard from Rune, sone Arunic", Alagbor said recalling the hectic chaos in Calatia. "Fado, our population would be doubled if not for the madness of our retreat. I did not place your caravan to move with the rest of your people for a good reason. I was there my lord, our lines were disoriented, often cut off from the civilians. Day after day of endless fighting in the woods of Calatia. Every day holding off mindless batalions of enemies in the middle of dense woods. Whenlast i saw the Hanona they were riding into a sea of moblins that were heading straight for our caravans", Alagbor said grimly. "Yet Alagbor, I have good news from the prophet in the wilderness region. A Hanona Kokiri from the lands north of Mirkwood has been captured by Rhun conquerers and is being imprisoned with a few others in the capitol of Rhun. This Hanona meets the exact physical description of Rune, son of Arunic", said Fado with a hint of an excited tone in his face.  
"This is good news?" Asked Alagbor raising one eyebrow. Fado walked over to him and rested his hand on Alagbor's shoulder, "Alagbor... when the fight is over we must bring our host west and rally more kingdoms to our aid. We must defeat Aganhim once and for all, and the descendants of our legendary heroes must unite. The Hanona still live in those regions near Mirkwood, they are ruled now by Rhun, and they must be liberated", Alagbor said nothing, but nodded.  
"I... must be going, highness", said Alagbor standing. "Ah yes, fair winds to you Alagbor. Bring your people victory, we are so close now, we must not falter", he said. Alagbor nodded, "We shall not falter", and with that turned and left, now with new troubles on his mind.  
  
Chapter 8: Sindarin Streets  
  
It was warm and sunny as the Kokiri stepped out of the academy. Overhead beautiful willows and conifers draped over the crowded streets. Saria had never seen so many Kokiri in one place before she arrived in Firimar Tal. She, with Duradar and Elegbor, and Legolas and Galandrim began walking toward the market in the middle of the city.  
  
"There is a lot to do there, lot's of music, and wares, and lots of Kokiri. It essentially is the center of the city", said Lossenisel knowingly.  
  
"The perfect place for you my friend", said Legolas looking at him with a smirk.  
  
"Oh yes, and the food is wonderful! We can find something to eat at the Bras D'or tavern, its a nice place built into the mid-city wall", he said pointing to the high cliff-like wall the ran like a half-ring along the city's mid-section. Atop the wall was where the rest of the city was built up from, directly behind it was rock (the mountain).  
  
They rounded a corner to find themselves in a large market, which was a wide open area with many stands and outlets where countless products were sold. The place was crowded with Kokiri and as Saria looked around, the culture seemed to explode in front of her. There was a stage nearby where some Kokiri were performing music with strange instruments. Some she recognized, drums, a flutist and another played an ocarina, but they played odd looking instruments as well. The music itself was unlike what Saria had expected of the graceful, sorrowful Kokiri she knew thus far. This music was had a fast tempo with a lot of drums and beats and rythyms. They sang too, in words Saria could not understand. Three girls, with beautiful voices, then reprises with all the group. They did not have deep voices, yet they were beautiful. They seemed quite popular too, there was a sizable crowd gathered around them.  
  
The market was the center of Kokiri economy and marketing in the city. There were numerous workshops and businesses elsewhere in the city, but the bulk of all their products were sold right here, in the market or in elvish called the Mainyamen (men-ya-men). The Kokiri economy was not unlike those seen in today's modern world. Though it was in tatters having had years of decline in the empire. As Saria and the others crossed the market it became known to the young sage that it was mostly weapons and armor that were being sold at the moment, likely in preparation for the impending battle.  
  
They arrived at the Bras D'or inn at length and stepped inside to find a large stone room with many tables and chairs. There was a large welcoming fireplace in one end with a crackling, warm fire, and some Kokiri lounging there. It was a slightly different environment than the rest of the city. It was a cozy warm place instead of the sunlit warm feeling of the rest of the city. In one corner there was a large counter where on could get a drink, and drink the friends did. Lossenisel bought drinks for the grouo and they sat, and talked.  
  
"Well Saria, what is your take on the city thus far?" Asked Duradar as they sat by the fire withg the others.  
  
Saria looked up, "Its beautiful, very lovely. And nearly no tension of a fight to come", she remarked.  
  
Elegbor laughed, "This place is beautiful. My girl you should have seen the Great City", he seemed to drift deep into thought then, "You remember it Dur? The white granite towers piercing the sky like the tip of a sharpened blade? Do you remember the music that would ring down through the wide halls and streets on a crisp summer morrow?" He asked. Duradar smiled faintly, looking almost sad then.  
  
"I can only imagine its beauty", remarked Legolas.  
  
Elegbor looked up, "One day my friends, we will reach that city again. And our home shall be restored, and our empire to its former glory. And our wealth will spread to Calatia, and we shall build another city, one that we may boast in its beauty to the Elves and Hylians and all the mortal world", he said confidently with a smile. Saria began to feel new motivation within her, she deeply wanted to see what her peoples' homeland truly was.  
  
Later on in the eveining Saria was returning to her room back in Alagbor's Villa. She noticed Alanol walking about in one of the halls and she decided to stop and talk a bit.  
  
"Hello Saria", he said in a friendly tone. Saria smiled.  
  
"Hello Alanol, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, thank you. Do you like the city?" He asked. He had his father's bright eyes.  
  
"Yes, its lovely. And everyone here is very kind", she said smiling.  
  
Alanol was quiet for a moment, then looked at Saria, "They always unite for battle", he said,  
  
"I have always dreamt of fighting alongside my father, and conquering the Golden Realm. I'm going to see it with my own eyes someday", he said enthusiastically.  
  
"You're fighting with Alagbor", Saria asked looking at him, they were walking through the villa now.  
  
Alanol looked down, "I'm not old enough to fight yet", he said with a saddened tone in his voice, "But you're going to fight, aren't you. Are you afraid?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Oh yes, I am always afraid. But the fear of losing what I have come so far to achieve is more fightening than fighting... or dying. Sometimes Alamol..." she befan resting her hand on his shoulder, "We have to put our courage on the line, for the good of all things", she said. Alaonol pondered this, and would continue to throughout the night. It meant a lot to get such useful advice from the sage herself. And the guilt inside of him was surmounting ever more in his mind.  
  
Chapter 9: Tracking Down a Killer  
  
Alagbor stepped out into the large crier in front of the palace and began walking down to the academy with the intent of catching the others. Though as he walked through one of the busier streets he ran into Lossenisel, who had been looking for him.  
"There you are Alag, I was looking for you. You look troubled, is something wrong?" He asked as they walked. "Your not going to believe this Los", he said handing him a report that Fado had written on the status of Rhun's prisoner. As Lossenisel read it his eyes widened. "So they are still alive... and Still led by Rune what's more", he said raising an eyebrow. They were walking down through the city now. "If the battle here is one, and our enemies destroyed... we will have to head west, and summon more allies", Alagbor said. They were looking out over a wall down upon the rest of the city. "The only way into those kingdoms is by the North road... through the Kingdom of Rhun", Alagbor said looking out across the horizon. "How do we march an army through there?" Asked Lossenisel looking at his his old friend. Alagbor just stared strsight out into the empty plain, deep in thought. "I'm not sure"  
  
Saria, Duradar, Legolas and Galandrim walked down to the very bottom of the city and stepped onto the Fortified granite walls. Standing over sixty feet tall and being thicker than twenty feet, they were massive. Maybe the largest in the world at the time.  
"I pity the enemy who would have to climb this barrier", said Galandrim as they walked along the top. There were some guards upon the walls clad in armor. Their breastplates were made of about six lames (note) that intertwined and folded into a single cuirass (note) of an elegant shape. Their helms too, were decorative. Open and yet protective, they bore sharp metal crests that were likely more decorative than used for any purpose. Beneath that they wore long emerald coats that were used as underlining for the armor. Some bore shields that were engraved in brass the bouble eagle crest that represented both Firimar Tal and of old, Rond Tal, the ancient Great City. All bore either a Sword, or bow or spear.  
"I did not know that Kokiri females were warriors as the males are", remarked Legolas watching an archer walk by. "Kokiri females have better sight and are more rythmic and steady than males", said Duradar. "Therefore, they are superior archers. We deem no differences between genders, even marriage is usually just a mutual partnership, particularly in these days", he explained. Saria flashed a dark look at him. "Your people don't love?" Asked Galandrim. "Yes we do, but marriage does not relate to love. In our elvish it is not even called marriage", Duradar responded. Saria relaxed a bit now 'partnership, an understatement of our friendship' she thought. "Duradar, Alagbor and Alunial are together, was that merely a partnership?" Asked Saria with a smirk.  
Duradar did not smile, "Well, yes it is. You see, they are two very different people. Alunial is a popular, social snob and Alagbor is a tough, warrior general. Now their marriage was set as a political thing, so they together could control the two senates, and hold it in the power of the heroes of old. Its a damn good thing Alagbor was able to end Alunial's habit of being the center of attention, or else she would have given up that partnership, and we would probably be in small tribes now getting wiped out one by one in this war", Duradar explained.  
He was looking up at the city now, with his back to a terrible sight across the plain. Upon the wall, every guard, every pair of eyes was fixed upon it. Saria stared curiously for a moment then squinted for a moment, and saw exactly what it was. Elegbor was standing next to Nilalkar on another part of the wall when they saw it. Nilalkar versed now, quietly, in a forboding tone:  
  
It came thundering into the last valley  
And we looked upon it, an army of sin  
Now come the crashes of an evil rally  
Now it is true, our future is dim  
  
"Much blood will be spilt upon the walls of the last city", he said looking down. War-cries and and chants of a black tongue carried across the valley for an unnatural long distance. The enemy host had arrived, long before excpected.  
  
Still unaware of the treachery down in the valley, Alunial walked through one of the corridors of the palace at a leisurly pace. She was in no hurry to meet with some nobles for more "discussion" on the meeting from earlier. As she ascended a flight of stairs she became aware of rushed footsteps from behind her. As she turned around a hooded and cloaked figure brushed by her pushing her hard into a railing.  
"Hey watch it!" She called after him. She looked at the sleeve of her shirt to find a stain of green blood, kokiri blood. Suddenly Haelyon and a few guards ran up the stairs. "Alanial! Oi! Alunial! Ebreth is dead! He killed another noble!" Haelyon called up to her. Alunial motioned him to follow. "Come! He went this way!" She called. They ran through a maze of narrow halls and just when they thought they had lost track of the culperate they came out upon a wide balcony looking over a courtyard. There below they saw the assasin rushing through the garden. The guards readied their bows, Haelyon stood beside them and readied to make the call to release the volley. "Fire! Kill the traitor!" Ordered Alunial. The guards held steady, the order had to be made by Haelyon. "Alunial, we should identify him..." He began. "Hael, as long he is alive he is a threat, kill him! I WANT YOU TO KILL HIM!!!" She demanded. Haelyon knew that Alunial outranked him, he had to obey his orders. He raised his sword into the air... "Loose!" And arrows flew.  
At the last moment Alunial's heart filled with terror, as the Assassin turned and threw down his hood she realized to her horror that it was her own son whom she had just sentenced to death. Everything seemed to slow down before her eyes, the arrows stopped in mid-air, everything was perfectly still. The terrified expression on Alanol's face that would forever be imprinted in her mind. Every nourishing feminine instinct in her mind seemed to be wailing out in alarm and pain. And then it all stopped, the arrows reached their target with lethal accuracy. The terrified boy fell limp to the ground, dead before he reached it. Alunial staggered backward, dazed and delarious. Everything was spinning, and sorrow building up in her heart clashed with shame and distress welling in her consious.  
Haelyon approached her looking closely at her, "Alunial... Alunial", He called softly. But she could not hear him, still staggering, tears began rolling down her cheeks, and then everything went black.  
She was falling, all was dark around her but she felt it. Falling into nothing, and she heard voices, familiar ones talking above her.  
"There is no mistaking, he was the assassin. I saw him do it", said Haelyon. There voices seemed distant and soft. "And by the looks of it the shock was too much for her", said Nilalkar, his voice seemed to hover close above her. "I still don't understand, what would drive him to commit to kinslaying?" Asked Alagbor quietly. "Aganhim has cunning power. Likely as not he would corrupt and brainwash untrained minds to kill influental figures. I suppose Alanol was perfect as he was always among the nobles, what with being a pupil of you and Elegbor. He could do this to any student, there has to be an alternative to killing them", said Saria. "With that army camped across the plain I think our leaders would be in that danger anyhow, the whole city is being called to arms", explained Haelyon. Alagbor sighed, "When Alunial awakes, I think it best that we overlook some details. The truth will be hard for her to accept", he said looking at the other Kokiri. Lossenisel looked around and shivered, it was becoming increasingly cold in the room. It in itself was little more than a small workshop near the courtyard Alanol had been killed in. It was the first place they had gotten to with a cot where Alunial now stirred after fainting in shock back up on the balcony. Slowly Alunial came to, her eyesight went from blackness to a dim orange light. There were forms moving around her, whom, as her vision re-focused, became clear to her. Alagbor stood over her, and as she opened her eyes, she saw him smile.  
"You have awakened, are you alright?" He asked. Alunial nodded a bit and sat up slowly. Alagbor rested his hand on hers, "Well done Lun. You bravely faced the truth... and saved the lives of many good Kokiri", said Alagbor with a smile. "Alag, our son was innocent, he could not control himself... you said it yourself", she said quickly. Alagbor looked down and shook his head. "That is what we thought. Saria is more powerful than Aganhim, she is the Sage, and she says that no elf's mind can be corrupt through conjoury. Alanol lost his mind", Alagbor explained. Haelyon spoke now, "Its true, Elegbor and I should have said something. We noticed he seemed to be losing his senses months ago. He would say absurd things and... and", suddenly the room plummeted again in temperature.  
Saria walked slowly toward the wooden door in one end of the room and flipped the latch. The metal gadget was freezing to the touch. She held the door shut for a moment, and turned around. Everyone stared at her curiously. At last she through open the door and everyone looked through the threshold into a blinding swirl of ice and snow. The frozen winds torrented into the room nearly knocking Saria and a nearby Nilalkar off their feet. The sub-zero gusts mixed with frigid snow chilled the Kokiri to the bone. Nilalkar rushed over with Saria slammed the door back shut.  
"Gracious! Whenever did that storm start!" Asked a startled Lossenisel. Alagbor stood up looking through a glass window in the ceiling, "It never snows in this region", he stated openly. "It has to be an omen of some sort, it may freeze an unprepared enemy in the freezing mud, but it wont freeze us in our palaces", said Nilalkar. "I sense no evil intent in this storm, maybe it is an omen of the goddesses", said Saria knowingly. "I think in any case it means it is time to fight, not mourn for those we have lost. Much blood will yet be spilled", said Alunial shakily.  
  
Chapter 10: Unexpected Approach  
  
Saria walked back into her room from the palace, through the snowstorm. The storm was beginning falter now, and the snow fell less heavily. She entered her large chamber and looked into her closet to where her weapons and gear were. There was no doubt in her mind that she would fight. Her people needed her and she was quite ready to ignore every protest from the others to keep her out of harms way. As she saw it, as long as they were in the city, they would not be safe. She was dressed in thick green clothes, and a chestplate of brown leather lames (note).  
  
She strapped on her quiver of arrows and her two daggers; she had been given a bit of a more powerful bow now that she was becoming strong enough to use it. But her most powerful weapon was her staff. The magical weapon given to her by the prophet enabled her to exert her powers more elaboratly, and use her magic against her enemies.  
  
When she was fully armed, and prepared for battle she stepped back into the hallway to find Legolas and Galandrim waiting there. Galandrim was wearing his usual attire, a dark blue tunic with some gold threaded adornments on top of a shirt of mail. Legolas was dressed as he always was, with a green tunic and gray cloak. Elves tended not to bulk themselves down to heavily with armor so they could maintain agility. Kokiri in fact bear no armor on their legs, for they try to keep speed as a winning factor despite their smaller size over most opponents.  
  
"The enemy arrived days before they were expected, let us hope the same will be the case for the Hylians", said Legolas in his normal calm, steady tone.  
  
"And if those moblins back in Anglon came from this army, its likely they have identified you by now. That's probably why those bastards tracked us down back in that valley. Just watch your back, you're the main target", said Galandrim.  
  
"It is a good thing that green hair is not a very distinctive feature in this city", remarked Legolas with a smirk. Saria's most distinctive feature was her emerald green hair, which among her kin was not a very uncommon hair color.  
  
"Not to worry", said Alagbor approaching, "If all goes well, the battle should not enter the city. That is if our allies arrive in time", he said darkly. Alagbor wore a silver breastplate similar in design to that of Saria's. It bore designs of flowing golden lines that bore his insignia as a commanding warrior. In addition he wore a long emerald coat like the ones that the guards had been wearing down on the walls. This one looked thicker though, as if to serve as protection from the cold (with his cloak that he also wore) rather than to serve as merely an underlaying for his armor. He had his sword at his side passed down from his father, and his valuable drakkin dagger too. Drakkin was an ore that is said to glow silver with the anger of its bearers, and it was a near indestructible metal, like mithril. He also had a bow and quiver; it was the first time Saria had seen him with one.  
  
"I see then... that you are armed to fight. It is likely then that by no words I can stop you", said Alagbor, looking rather disappointed in her.  
  
"I would not have you stop me, I could yet be greatly useful", protested Saria.  
  
Alagbor reluctantly submitted, "Very well, though stay close to us", he said. Lossenisel, Nilalkar, Alunial and Duradar joined them now. All three of the boys were clad much like Alagbor and Alunial too except her breastplate was of leather like Saria's.  
  
"Alagbor is right, activity on the walls will be very chaotic when the battle starts especially if the enemy finds its way up", said Galandrim.  
  
Nilalkar spoke now, "If you should lose us, don't look for us, you'll get more lost. Head for the top of the gate, Haelyon and Elegbor will be there", he instructed.  
  
"I can't wait to take some vengeance for Konra and Haseem, my blade is thirsty for the moblins' murderous blood", said Galandrim patting his hilt.  
  
Alunial spoke now, quietly and sorrowfully, "Why is it that one may think they can justify death... with more killing?" Alagbor looked down at the floor aqs he wrapped an arm around his ailing wife.  
  
"When we must kill, we kill", began Alagbor, "And it would surprise you Galandrim, that despite our adventurous nature... and these fortresses on great mountains... and our military discipline.... it would indeed surprise you that we Kokiri are a peace-loving race. Yet at times, we must fight, and there is no honor in the field of war, only death"  
  
"Euh Saria, Alag and I have to attend a council of the Ohta Cora before we head for the walls, as the sage you have an invite if it is in your interest", said Nilalkar. Alagbor stood straight and erect now.  
  
Saria thought for a moment, "Yes, I will go with you" She turned to Duradar who smiled at her, "I will meet you at the bottom of the gate then", he said. It seemed that nothing could change Duradar's outgoing mood. He, like Alagbor, was very stoic though a little more relaxed.  
  
The three of them arrived a few minutes later at the palace and entered the main halls. There were still a lot of Kokiri walking about though now most of them were armed and clad, ready to fight. Alagbor led the way back toward the same room the Arcora had met in the previous day. But as they entered there were only a few armed commanders gathered around a center table. They were dressed like Alagbor with their embroidered cuirasses but seemed very casual in attitude as they talked amongst themselves  
  
"Good morning", Alagbor said as he approached them. A few of the commanders nodded to him and Nilalkar and bowed slightly as Saria walked toward them.  
  
"Well Alag, what do you make of the situation? How do we approach our enemy?" Asked Haelyon who was standing among the others.  
  
Alagbor looked at a large map of the city and valley, "Well, they are in a rather strategic location camped at the mouth of the valley. If the Hylians arrive when we need them, they will be on the far side of the valley", he explained pointing toward the enemy camp on the map.  
  
"Our combined forces would be divided then..." said Nilalkar.  
  
Alagbor looked up, "Yes but we would have them surrounded, and there would frontage to their lines", Alagbor said quickly looking up.  
  
"Yet we are still assuming we will be able to get our forces out of the city", began Haelyon, "We can't now, they will attack us as soon as we attempt to bring out our lines. It will force us into a bottle-neck charge, that is suicide", he explained.  
  
Saria stepped forward now, "Is the gate really the only way out of the city?" She asked.  
  
"We have tunnels disguised as sewers, in case we needed a stealthy retreat. They cross half-way across the valley, but I doubt it would be any benefit, they are even narrower..." responded Nilalkar.  
  
"Our best chance is if the enemy is distracted by the Hylians across the valley, then we could some better odds of facing them head on", concluded Alagbor looking around.  
  
"Now, I'm placing Alunial's elite archers on top of the gate to keep any rams at bay. Along the rest of the length we'll have archers placed. For every archer there should be two melee warriors. If anyone starts getting creative about mounting the walls, we'll have Hallimacil's Alta Ohtars waiting on the wall Pavilions. Any concerns?" Asked Alagbor looking around.  
  
"Its a sturdy wall defense", said Nilalkar.  
  
"That's two-thousand Kokiri... maybe. What about the rest of them?" Asked Haelyon.  
  
Alagbor shrugged, "Back up, we really might not need them until the Hylians arrive. Commanders, this is but the first battle, we must preserve, our people are frail already", he said looking around.  
  
Just then Lossenisel came running in, "Alagbor! Al-ag-bor!!" He yelled frantically.  
  
"What is it Los?"  
  
Lossenisel panted for breath and it looked he had sprinted all the way up the city, "The... the.. en-emy.. host..." He panted for breath.  
  
"Out with it my friend, breath will you!" exclaimed Alagbor.  
  
"The-enemy-host-is-moving-this-way-they-ran-me-up-to-get-you-but-I-couldn't- find-a-horse-so-I-ran!" He said quickly slurring all his words together. Alagbor looked surprised for a moment, he expected the enemy to wait for any sign of attack from out of the city.  
  
"Very well, to the wall", said Nilalkar and they left for the lower city.  
  
"Well sir, if ever I knew better I'd say the city is yours already", said Firth to Ganondorf. Both sat upon black horses watching their armies march across the valley towards the Kokiri fortress city. Firth was a clean cut, dark haired diplomat from Rhun, who had funded and supplied Ganon's forces, with interests of expanding territories into Termina.  
  
"I have my doubts. The Kokiri boast a fruitful history of tactical geniuses. Its almost a pity they were cornered here in this valley, it nearly takes the honor out of it... Yet unless I am mistaken, I believe they have... large battery weapons mounted at their middle wall level", explained Ganondorf looking through a small telescope at the city.  
  
"They could inflict considerable damage, though none that Rhun's treasury can not restore", replied Firth looking through his own telescope.  
  
"No, no amount of riches will buy speed. This is the most strategic location we may ever have against the Kokiri, it ends today"  
  
Back in the city all was growing chaotic. Organized though at the least, but active and loud. The archers were positioned along the walls; Alunial's face was stern and unchanging as she looked across the wheat plains of the valley. The Melee soldiers were positioned behind the archers, Haelyon stood beside Lossenisel and Nilalkar and the others. Hallimacil adjusted the levers and winches on his Alta rocking back and forth as he walked it into position. In the higher levels of the city, Elegbor monitored the giant trebuchets as they were loaded and readied. Duradar watched as the gate was completely sealed and braced.  
  
Most of the Kokiri who were not fighting on the walls were in quiet secluded places in the city meditating or practicing. Now was the first judgment, the swords were sharpened, arrows knocked. The armor was polished, and Shields painted.  
  
Alagbor paced the wall now, and addressed his people, "Sons of the Mal Nor! Do you know this day? It is the last! For six thousand years we have suffered. And for Six thousand years we have dreamt of the opportunity, the one chance where we can recover all that we have lost! Today is that day! Now is our chance, and this army.... this enemy... is the one thwart that stands between us and all that is green and golden! When we meet our enemies, tell them who we are! Tell them that we are castaways... and that we are going home!!" He yelled raising his sword. There were loud cheers and cries upon the wall, the deadlock was over and the battle was about to begin.  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
1. Lame: A strip of metal that would be worked and interlaced in with other lames to form an armor chest plate. Hence Kokiri Armor looked similar to Roman Lorica Segmentata, or Roman chest plate Armor.  
  
2. Cuirass: A metal armor chest plate  
  
Chapter 11: Upon the Walls of the City  
  
Alagbor stood over the gate of the city, waiting for the enemy to reach. Standing next to him was Saria, Lossenisel, Nilalkar, Alunial and Duradar. All his close companions were ready to fight, and possibly to die for their people. They all had their bows, all painted red. The red bows, they were like some long lost forgotten tradition, and yet you did not feel secure without them.  
  
They eyes of those Kokiri atop, the gate were fixed on one thing alone; that which slowly inched its way to the gate. It was none other than a gigantic battering ram, carved into the shape of great dragon.  
  
"The gate will never sustain against that", said Alunial, darkly and quietly.  
  
"Aye, we'll have to keep it inoperable", began Duradar looking over at her, "Lighten up, we're surrounded by your division's finest, they shall do their duty, and do it well. I place that much faith", Duradar turned his head away now, and he could not bear to look into his old friend's eyes. She looked so emotionally tormented, and had seemed so since her son was killed.  
  
Alagbor looked up at the sky, "What our fathers would think if they could see us now..." He said to no one in particular. Everyone looked at him for a moment.  
  
Nilalkar sighed, "Let's show these grimy bastards how the Kokiri fight a war", he said loudly.  
  
Alagbor raised his sword, "Alu ram!" (Water the walls!) He yelled. The Kokiri took up buckets over water (many of them) and began pouring them over the walls, soaking and slicking them.  
  
"Desiel Pilin!" (Bows ready!) He yelled. Along the wall there were a few repeating shouts. The archers knocked their arrows and awaited the next call. Alagbor paused now, waiting for the mass of orcs and moblins to enter firing range. He thought now, all he has suffered thus far has led him down this path. With all the minor events that have thus claimed its casualties, there was no telling what this battle would do to his people.  
  
He shook of the thought, "Utta!" (Hold!) He yelled. The black mass had slowed, apparently trying to form ranks of some sort.  
  
"Utta!" They neared firing range, but they were not quite close enough.  
  
"Anna!" (Present [arms]!) The enemy went into charge  
  
the sudden war cries of the black enemies were deafening, with a thrust of his sword Alagbor yelled, "Naur!!!" (Fire!!!) Every archer on the wall released their bows and below, entire lines of orcs and moblins fell. The Kokiri raised their bows again, and again in unison they fired. Again, below, masses were thinned to rabble. After their third volley, the Kokiri went at ease and fired at will.  
  
Alagbor ran to the inner edge of the gate and called to a mounting Lossenisel below, "Los, give my brother the order to fire all Catapults!"  
  
"Alag!" Yelled Alunial. Alagbor spun around, "They're reaching the wall!" She continued pointing down over the side.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the battle,  
  
Firth peered through his telescope at the onslaught of his lord's troops, "If I'm not mistaken sire, I must say this is a rather faltering charge", he protested. He and Ganondorf were mounted on horses in the very back lines on a slightly raised hill.  
  
Ganon nodded, "I know that, but soon the entirety of the host will charge forth, and the wicked little Kokiri imps will be overwhelmed", he explained with a quiet cackle.  
  
Firth laughed, "Nearly takes the honor out of it", Ganon shot him an infuriated look.  
  
"N-ne-nearly", stuttered Firth nervously.  
  
"Watch out for those ballistae! They'll shoot in grapples!" Yelled Alagbor down the line. Alunial lit an arrow on a nearby torch and fired at one of the ballistae, incinerating it. But there were to many of them, and some bore protective armor. Many were launched, bearing giant grappling hooks on ropes, and they embedded themselves in the upper portions of the walls.  
  
"Don't let them up! Cut down those ropes before we are over-run!" Yelled Alagbor running down the line. Some Kokiri tried to climb out and cut them; most were successful, some plunged to their deaths.  
  
They're putting up rope ladders!" Yelled Haelyon, sprinting along the wall toward Alagbor.  
  
"They're well covered by ballistae and orc-archers, we can't cut down the ropes until the archers are gone", said Haelyon. Suddenly from over their heads, great rocks and burning balls of canvas and wood flew over their heads from the giant trebuchets high in the city. Most of the projectiles though over-passed the attacking forces, putting holes in the main masses of the enemy.  
  
"Very well; bring out the Altas!" Yelled Alagbor.  
  
Out of the large pavilions set back on the wall came the massive wooden fighting mechs, driven by their well-trained pilots sitting in controlling seats in the chests of the humanoid machines. Leading them was young Hallimacil, the younger brother of Haelyon. As they walked out to the edge of the well, Kokiri in their path step aside, looking in awe at the massive wooden warriors, who were usually stowed away in safe houses. Alagbor and Haelyon ran down the wall ordering the Altas to target the orc-archers and to cover the Kokiri trying to cut away the ropes.  
  
The Altas raised their arms, massive yet light enough for the gears and pilots to lift them with little difficulty. Suddenly in great bursts of fire, the Pilots triggered many of the mounted crossbows on the arms, firing them in a rapid speed. Below, orc-archers, so terrified at what seemed like magic, began to turn and flee. The Altas continued to fire, as did the Kokiri archers, and teams of aids would reload the Altas, and enemies still could not mount the walls of Firimar Tal.  
  
Behind the battle Firth, who was still peering through his telescope, frowned.  
  
"What in the blazes.... are those?" He murmured, "Sir, you ought to have a look at this. Strange mechanical-like warriors, all wood, repeatedly firing arrows", described Firth.  
  
"What?" Questioned Ganondorf looking through his own telescope.  
  
"They're tearing apart our archery lines!" He yelled.  
  
"Send every last battalion in NOW!!" He screamed in an outrage.  
  
Meanwhile atop the gate, the giant ram was slowly encroaching, "Keep all the fire fixed on that Ram!" Yelled Alunial to her division. They continued to fire at the armored Dodongos pulling the Ram ever closer. Occasionally on would explode, slowing the Ram; but another always came forth to continue the job of the exploded.  
  
"Duradar, they're on the wall!" Cried Saria pointing down the far end, where Moblins were piling onto the battlements. The Kokiri over there were becoming overwhelmed.  
  
"Come on!" Yelled Nilalkar running past Duradar and Saria. They and a few others rushed down the wall and into the Moblins. Saria held up her staff, it began to quiver and glow green; and upon pointing it at a Moblin, a bright green orb of fire was hurtled at the beast, killing it. She continued this process as Duradar and Nilalkar charged into the enemies, struggling to get to the ladder they were climbing. Nearby a loaded Alta approached, and taking aim at the ladder released a frenzy of arrows knocking most of the climbing feeds off.  
  
This, though was not the only place where the walls had been scaled, at the other side, Alagbor and Haelyon were trying to suppress another breach. Slashing through countless orcs in graceful motion, they reached the ropes and ladders their foes were climbing.  
  
"Aye, help me cut it Hael!" Called Alagbor. But as they leaned over the wall, they were nearly blown to pieces by a large volley of orc arrows.  
  
Ducking down behind the battlement Haelyon said, "They have the ladders re- enforced still"  
  
Alagbor nodded, "They've sent the entire host against the wall, there'll be no stopping them now", he said looking around. Bodies of the both enemies and Kokiri were accumulating on the ground. The walls had now been mounted in many places and the tops of the walls were in chaos.  
  
"Alagbor behind you!" Yelled the familiar voice of Galandrim. The two Kokiri stood up just as three Moblins lunged over the battlement at them. Legolas, who had approached with Galandrim, fired and fell one of them; and Haelyon and Alagbor hacked down the other two.  
  
"I suppose the 'behind you' pull worked this time", said Galandrim as he Legolas ran by, heading for the gate.  
  
Legolas stopped for a moment and turned toward Alagbor, "Wonderful day for a battle, no? Thank you for inviting me" He remarked cracking a smile. He was wearing the leather chest plate that had been crafted for him, and with the amount of scratches and dents on it, it would seem it was a good thing he wore it.  
  
The ram had almost reached the gate now, and many of Alunial's archers had to avert their attention to attacking enemies on the walls.  
  
Alunial ran down the wall now summoning every archer she could to go and fire on the ram's tugs.  
  
"Fire on the Ram, do not allow it to reach the gate! The city must not be breached!" She called. But it was too late. The ram was lugged up to the city gate and was now being prepared to bring it down.  
  
Alagbor and Alunial returned to the gate and peered down at the massive thing. It was a giant hoisted by great pillars with armor plating forming a roof atop it. But as Saria looked at it, she noticed there were catwalks connecting the pillars; and the ropes holding up the ram were accessible there.  
  
She turned to Alagbor, "Alag, what of those catwalks, if we could lower onto them, we could down the ram", she said pointing at it.  
  
Alagbor thought for a moment before agreeing, "Right then, You, I and Alunial and some others will be hoisted down. Alunial's archers will hold them at the ladders, while we will dash around the boardwalks and cut the supports for the ram", he explained.  
  
They were carefully levered down on ropes, and amazingly every one of them mad it unharmed to the catwalks on the ram, where they easily subdued all the orcs there with their bows. Kokiri archers on the catwalk immediately rushed to the stairwell leading to the ground and began shooting off any approaching enemies. Alagbor, Alunial and Saria, amidst dodging incoming arrows, managed to cut all the ropes, and the ram came crashing down.  
  
"Everyone, back up the walls!" Yelled Alagbor and they grabbed back onto their ropes and quickly pried back up. But upon reaching the top, they realized just how dire the situation on the walls was becoming. Orcs and Moblins were over-running the walls, and some of the walls had already been compromised. Despite the immense loss of life in the enemy hordes, they were still taking the wall.  
  
"Alagbor, the wall is taken!!" Yelled Lossenisel pointing his sword down the length of it. Like a sudden flood of black mud, the enemy hordes made on last great charge onto the walls, and the Kokiri were forced to withdraw into the city. They were unable to hold the walls, and the fight would be forced into the city.  
  
"Everyone pull back, pull back into the city!!!" Yelled Alagbor heading for the stairs. He stopped suddenly, watching Hallimacil. His Alta was damaged and inoperable as he jumped out and drew two swords, he looked injured.  
  
Haelyon's eyes widened as his brother charged into a mass of Moblins, "Hal!!! NOOOO!!!!" He yelled as an orc blade ran clean through his younger brother. He fell, dead before he hit the ground. Alagbor's face went pale, but quickly came to; this was no time for mourning, though his moral had sunk to a brand new low. He and Nilalkar had to pull Haelyon away, who screamed in anguish in despair, fury mixed bitterly into tears.  
  
"YOU BASTARDS!!!" He yelled between sobs at his enemies as he tried to break free of his companions' hold.  
  
Many losses had been suffered on the walls, but many more were to come, for the battle was now to be fought within the city.  
  
Chapter 12: Breached Battlements:  
  
"Everyone, off the walls!!!" Yelled Alagbor. He stood atop a pile of dead orcs, pointing into the city. Saria was running up the wall, against the flow of retreating warriors. Alagbor looked down at her, "Saria! We need to get everyone behind the lower gates!" He yelled. The city was a compressed one, its roads were open but the city is too steep for any road to go straight up the mountain, only stairs do. Strong gates throughout their lengths can close off most of the stairs; and they were to be closed off as soon as all Kokiri warriors were beyond the first lock, or system of gates. "Alag, our enemies could simply walk through the buildings, and go around the gates!" Protested Saria. "Tis better through narrow corridors than open streets! Hasten, now!" He finished and ran down the stairs with Saria, turning and hewing away at his enemies as they followed. At the bottom Lossenisel and Nilalkar looked uneasily at the gate. Nilalkar looked at his cousin Alagbor, "If they unlock the gate, we'll be in up to our necks with these ghouls", he said with a worried tone. Alagbor thought for a moment, then looked at Alunial, who was firing at Moblins on the stairs. "We have six-thousand idle warriors waiting up there and no place to put them to action, that wall is becoming an obstacle for us now", he said. Galandrim and Legolas ran off to wall to take on the encroaching enemy on the stairs. "What do you mean coz?" Asked Lossenisel. His brother pulled out his bow and fired a nearby orc, dropping him. "We need more room to fight, we have to get out into the valley. Take that horse over there and tell Elegbor to concentrate his artillery fire on the wall over there by the larger buildings. We have to get our forces out of the city without being forced into a bottle-neck trap!" Lossenisel was a bit taken aback at first but soon understood the tactics of it. He mounted and rode up the city quickly. Meanwhile Alunial and her archers ran through a nearby home, which for the Kokiri was like an apartment building. At the top was a nice garden though now mingled with smoke from the nearby wall. The archers stopped at the edge of the roof and opened fire on the wall, dropping many enemies. Down below, a handful of Kokiri, including Duradar, Alagbor and Nilalkar were fighting off orcs and Moblins pouring in from another stairwell on the wall. Saria, who was watching this with an archery battalion of her own, suddenly had a plan. Sneaking along the roofs of buildings close to the wall, she approached one of the staircases. Her staff lit up with a bright silvery light and a whitish orb materialized at the tip. When the orb was about the size of her head, she fired it at the stairs smashing it to pieces.  
She proceeded along the wall, doing this to every staircase she saw. It would delay the enemy a bit at least for now they would have to lug ladders over the wall. Again, the massive fortifications were being used to Kokiri advantage, only now the Kokiri were the ones beneath the walls. Meanwhile, Elegbor's Trebuchets were concentrating all fire towards the walls below, though it would be awhile until they managed to create a breach. When the wall is breached two hosts of Kokiri warriors will charge out; one through the gate, the other via the breach. They will fight through to each other creating a long line of warriors, then push forward, bringing more warriors out as space is provided. It seemed though that it would be awhile before that is to occur.  
Meanwhile, the rest of the Kokiri, with no one to fight at the moment pulled back behind the first lock. Saria rejoined Alagbor and looked around, "Where is Haelyon?" she asked.  
Haelyon sat beneath the gate, looking at the ground. He tried to suppress an undying thirst for revenge through sorrow for the loss of his brother. It did not seem to be working. Above on the wall, black orc and Moblin, as well as green Kokiri blood trickled over the edge, like a small rain of death in the early afternoon sun. Screams and hollers of his enemies echoed down the walls; Alagbor approached him. "Haelyon, we have to leave. They have taken the wall", he said. "Go my friend and leave me be, for I am tolled among the hurt", Haelyon said darkly, "I would not suffice with the absence of my brother" Alagbor looked up and around then back at his ailing cousin, "We all have suffered through years of torture, and lost just lives", Alagbor sat down next to Haelyon. "We have ran, we have hid, and always we have retained our spirit and sanity in revenge against our enemies", he continued. Haelyon looked up, "And now in our moment of dire need, is it not vengeance that will save more lives than lost?" Haelyon thought aloud. Moblins and orcs closed in. "Now we shall have our rights and wrongs sorted proper!" Haelyon drew his sword as the two stood up, "The sun shines as our swords, though they are soon to turn black!" Alagbor said as the two charged into the crowd of fiends. The two chopped and sliced through the Moblins with seemingly no effort. It is now that the Kokiran war would turn to one not of survival, but of revenge.  
Soon Alagbor and Haelyon emerged out of the mob of ghouls at full sprint running up through the city. The sprinted up through the city with their enemies hot on their tail, the first gate lock was within sight, open just enough for the two Kokiri to slip through. Alagbor saw Lossenisel's head peek out through the gate. He watched the two for a moment before hiding his head back behind the lock again. A moment later he, with Legolas jumped out with his bow and the two fired at Alagbor and Haelyons' pursuers. Just as the two frantic Kokiri came upon the gate, Los and Legolas jumped back behind the massive wooden gate, followed by the other two. The gate was shut and sealed, completing the setting of the first lock.  
Alagbor sat against the gate, panting for breath. He looked up at Alunial, "There goes the city gate", he said. Alunial looked at the ground, her face and armor were filthy, and her right arm was bleeding openly with green blood. Alagbor himself was hurt in many places, but still able to fight for quite a while. Alagbor stood up examined her arm; he ripped a piece of his tunic and wrapped it around her arm to try to stop the bleeding. "The gates won't hold very long, if they could breach the walls, they'll just as easily the locks", Alunial protested. "And the further they push us into the city, the harder it'll be to get out", added Galandrim. Alagbor looked up the city at the artillery Trebuchets. "If the mid-city is breached, most of the enemy host will have entered the city. The Hylians wouldn't be much use by then; Elegbor has to bring that wall down", he said. Nilalkar looked at the mid-city wall, "We'll have a better chance of holding them up there, and they'll have to lug their ladders all the way through up to it too"  
Just then a few well-clad Kokiri marched down the city, and at their head in golden armor with an emerald flowing cape was none other than the beautiful Princess Ellumiael. The Kokiri tried to retain their laughter, to think that she could fight... "M'liege..." began Alagbor. Ellumiael stared at the cleaved, filthy Alagbor, "Where in Din's name do you think you are going?" He asked bluntly. "I, soldier, am going to join the battle with my people. Such a lazy bloke as yourself ought to be fighting to aid your people on the walls than to be loitering about here; our kin may be dying up there!" She exclaimed, his eyes widening. Alagbor threw his head back in laughter, the stopped suddenly and spoke, "Nay m'liege, they're already dead. Nearly three-hundred good warriors" Ellumiael's eyes widened in shock. "But Alagbor, we have... we had... Alta Ohtars on the walls, no army can defeat them", she protested. Haelyon stepped forward, "The Altas are destroyed, would you like to speak with their captain?" He asked. "Yes, I would thank you" "Yea, well so would I, but he's dead too", replied Haelyon bitterly. Suddenly a battalion of Kokiri warriors came running down from another street. "They've breached a gate, hundreds of them!!" They yelled plowing up some nearby stairs. Alunial, Saria and Legolas ran out in front of the street and opened fire upon the onslaught. Haelyon grabbed Ellumiael by the hand dashed up the nearby stairs with the others, escorting back towards the palace. "Alagbor!!" Yelled Legolas, "The Lower city is taken, we must fall back to the Mid-City!!" He finished. They as well as a few battalions were running up various flights of stairs towards the Mid-City Wall. Alagbor and his companions brought up the rear firing arrows down on the approaching hordes. Alagbor yelled up to Haelyon, who still had Ellumiael by the hand, "Hael!! Head for the Bras D'or!!!" He ordered. There were only two ways up the mid- wall, the gate, which was well defended and at no threat, and the Bras D'or Tavern in the Market Square.  
With the enemy at their heels, Alagbor, his companions and a few battalions reached the small tavern, built into the Mid-Wall. All other warriors had already made it through into the upper city. Alunial immediately took what archers she could find and brought them aloft to the roof of the tavern and fired down upon seemingly endless amounts of orcs and Moblins. Meanwhile in the tavern, Alagbor and the others built as much a barricade in the doorway as they could, doing everything they could to hold of the enemy onslaught. Haelyon brought Ellumiael to a corner of the tavern, "Stay here, and do not dare attempt to fight", he said sternly before running back to assist at the door. Duradar and Lossenisel and Legolas pointed ready bows at the slapdash barricade. Outside their enemies were smashing some sort of ram into it, and seemed it was about to break down. Everyone readied their weapons now, if the enemy was allowed to pass through her, the city would fall.  
  
"Congratulations sir, the lower city is yours", declared Firth with a tone of pride. "Yes, but the Kokiri have yet to take considerable losses", retorted Ganon, looking rather aggravated. "If the mid-wall falls sir, then the Kokiri will be over-run. Perhaps we should send in the brute of our force", suggested Firth. "No", responded Ganondorf abruptly, "With those catapults firing on that part of the wall there, I am rather suspicious of what they are planning", he explained. "We will breach the wall, you shall see" "Sir, the gap, to the East!" Yelled Firth in horror.  
  
Chapter 13: Fire Kibare  
(Changing of the Winds)  
  
Through the east gap of the valley, a change of tides was approaching. In the front were hundreds of proud Hylian Knights, wearing shining armor, mounted on gallant steeds. Rolling like giant boulders behind them, were hundreds of Goron braves. Aside of them, with great fins glittering in the sun were the Zorans, elegant and agile. The mighty, though aging King Oden of Hyrule, and his son Prince Xavier led them. The Hylian was on Firimar Tal's doorstep, and Ganondorf had been caught by surprise.  
"All Halt!" Yelled the king holding up his right hand. He was dressed in full armor and mounted on a brown steed. His shield was blue and gold with many ornate designs as well as a depiction of the tirforce. He looked over the battle and the half taken city of Firimar Tal; then began riding down the line and as he did the knights dismounted. "Valiant knights of Hyrule, we stand now as a barrier betwixt our enemy and our home! Take revenge for what has been lost, retain that which we have gained, and protect that which we cherish! In an hour of bloodshed, the power of the golden goddesses shall prevail!" He turned his horse toward the fray and drew his sword. His men cheered loudly, drawing their own weapons. "Poedre!! Woeke!! Veudarde!! (Note) Charge now unto the end of all golden days!!!" He yelled thrusting his sword toward the enemy. Like thunder rumbling down the valley came the Hylian knights, followed hence by the brave soldiers, nearly fifteen thousand in all. The overwhelmed host of the enemy had barely enough time to form ranks before the unstoppable stampede of Hylians smashed into them, ripping apart the half-built lines.  
  
What ensued was nothing shy of utter chaos. Hylians were soldiers who took less to fighting in lines; their strategy had ever been to lethally disorient their opponents. It was working very effectively; Ganondorf had fled the battle, making back south from whence he came. Firth, now in command, pulled out every orc and Moblin left standing in the city to engage his new opponents.  
  
"Duradar the table! Give that table here, the barricade is failing!" Yelled Nilalkar frantically. The Moblins outside the small tavern were smashing something big into the makeshift barricade in the doorway and it was quickly giving way. "Everyone upon your weapons, it's going to give!" Exclaimed Alagbor drawing his sword. Nilalkar and Lossenisel stepped back from the door drawing their own swords. Saria's staff turned bright green and she held it steadily in front of her.  
With a final crash the barricade came down and an Iron Knuckle stepped in. Saria slammed her staff down to the floor and a streak of green lightening slithered across the ground knocking the giant armored creature into a mob of Moblins, crushing a few. The rest of the hordes charged straight at the Kokiri, who began slashing wildly at their foes, dropping many. Saria put aside her staff and drew her daggers, gracefully dodging and slashing her enemies, stumbling at times.  
Ellumiael watched as three Moblins charged at Alagbor. The first swung wildly at him; the Kokiri ducked easily and slashed his legs, downing the creature. He then spun around and jammed his sword into the moblin's gut, killing it. The next he parried with a few times before spinning around and stabbing it in the side. He ripped his sword across the Moblin's side, spilling gore all about the floor. Alagbor jumped aside as the third took a giant heave at him, jamming its large sword into a nearby table. Alagbor lifted his sword and swung it down with all his might, dismembering the fiend's forearm altogether. The Moblin fell to the floor writhing and howling in pain.  
Ellumiael, who had never truly seen a fight, watched the scene, terrified. Suddenly on her right a Moblin charged her. She backed up into the wall, dropping her sword. The beast raised its great weapon, and the Kokiri princess's eyes went wide with terror. Just as it brought its sword down upon her, Ellumiael was knocked to the ground by a diving Haelyon, who helped her up quickly and escorted her at a sprint upstairs where the archers were. Down below she heard Alagbor yell, "We're being overrun, we can't hold them!!" Haelyon was surprised then to see that the Archers were pointing down into the valley, cheering with shouts of victory. He looked out to see the massive Hylian host ripping apart the enemy masses.  
A moment later Alagbor and the others ran up the stairs, "Come on, they are falling back, we must give chase..." He stopped in his thoughts as his eyes caught the chaotic scene in the valley. "We are friends of fortune!" Exclaimed Lossenisel in joy. "No, we are friends of Hyrule", corrected Saria resting a hand on his shoulder. Alagbor pondered the situation in his head, contemplating any possible route of attack. "Haelyon", he said at last, he looked up, "Tell my brother to Hold Artillery. Then summon all warriors to the gate, the Hylians began the battle of the Valley, we shall finish it", Alagbor said.  
  
Galandrim laughed, "Aha! My kin fighting beside yours, this battle shall be one for an epic!" He exclaimed running after Alagbor and the other who were now running back down toward the city gate.  
  
The streets were filled with Kokiri now, running down to the gate into the valley, where every warrior was being mustered. They were gathered in masses, a disorganized army now, but a lethal opponent all the same. The afternoon sun was shining bright and beyond the walls battle cries and clashing metal could be heard. "Now we mustered, now are weapons are ready, now let us open the gate!" Alagbor ordered. The reinforcements were slowly lifted and then slowly the gate creaked open. "My brothers and sisters! The battle is drawing to a close; the black tides have turned Gold! CHARGE!!!" He yelled, and seven thousand Kokiri warriors burst through the gates. Like a flooding river they roared towards their enemy, spreading out into long lines as they went. Their enemies, already disoriented under pressure, now went into a state of utter and lethal confusion. With thousands of Kokiri warriors charging headlong at them on one front, and ten and a half thousand Hylians destroying their lines on another, they had no idea what to do now.  
First, it was just a few, then some more, and soon hundreds of orcs and Moblins were fleeing the valley making for the ravine on the east side of the valley, the only open escape route. The Kokiri collided with the masses, wreaking utter destruction of Firth's already falling lines. Under pressure, he too now fled the battle.  
"Fight towards the Hylians!" Yelled Saria charging her staff. She fired a great bolt of green lightening, knocking out about ten orcs. Nearby Duradar and Lossenisel hacked through a battalion of Moblins with deadly precise cuts. Alunial fired shot after shot, while holding her archers in a line. The ghouls closed in around her, but the archers had a hidden surprise. On both ends of each archer's bow was a bayonet type blade. "Attack!" Ordered Alunial lowering her bow so that one of the bayonets was pointed at her enemies. They divided out completely bewildering the fiends.  
Alagbor and Nilalkar stood fighting back to back in the middle of the battle, with dead orcs and Moblins piling high on the ground in front of them. Slowly the Kokiri lines thinned the gap between them and the Hylians; and more of their enemies were on the run now than fighting. Now with a final effort the decimated enemy host turned in full retreat toward the ravine.  
"Victory!" Yelled Oden riding between the mass of Hylians and Kokiri and the fleeing black hordes. Everyone raised their weapons and hands cheering loudly; the battle for Firimar Tal was over. The enemy was on the run, and the city, and the Kokiri were saved. The thousands of Kokiri and Hylians and Gorons and Zoras alike were scattered across the battlefield chanting in Victory, in the names of their leaders.  
  
The Hylian armies set camp in the valley, and our heroes are now inside the palace. Alagbor and the others were sitting in a small lounge open on wall to a large hall. The Palace as always was bustling and full of Kokiri, and now people of other races too.  
Oden and his son were sitting watching Alagbor tend to Alunial's injured arm. Alagbor looked up at the Hylian King, "Word has reached us that Hyrule has been conquered. What of the matter?" He asked. "Ouch", whispered Alunial as Alagbor's finger slipped. "Sorry", Alagbor looked back to her arm, gently wrapping a white cloth around it. Oden Sighed, "Conquer is not so suitable a word to explain the circumstances of power in Hyrule. Rather, there has been a shift in power. I suppose our commonwealth is safe for the time being, safe though oppressed. Ganondorf has forcefully relinquished my power as monarch in the kingdom of Hyrule, and it seems now he shall do the same in Termina", he explained. "Where then is your daughter, and close followers?" Asked Nilalkar, who was standing next to his brother beside Alagbor. Oden looked over at him, "Dragmire Ganondorf, the new ruler of Hyrule, has banished me from my own country. Yet Benownst to him, I have been operating from the Elven Haven of Tol Ostar in the Lost Woods. My daughter and close followers are safe there as we speak", he said. Alagbor finished mending Alunial's arm and stood up, kissing her on the cheek. "You fought well, even with a maimed arm", he said. She smiled dimly, for the first time since that fateful event back in the Palace Courtyard where Alanol fell. It still hurt Alagbor to think of it. Oden stood up, "Ganon's army is annihilated, but Aganhim yet has an immensely larger force; it turned south, toward Khand. In all likeliness, that host is bound for Mordor", he explained. Alagbor shook his head, "It vexes me still as to what business Aganhim has in the land of Shadow. All the same, that is where we are bound, for I still serve Saria upon my life", said Alagbor turning toward the king. "Aye, aye noble Alagbor, but stealth is no power against our enemies now", began Oden looking over at Saria who had just stepped in, "You my girl are safer with our armies than in the wild. Though for us to seek victory, we must first summon more allies" Nilalkar nodded, "The strong kingdoms of men in the west would without hesitation rally to our aid. They would take any opportunity to shed the blood of Aganhim's hordes for their deeds", he explained as if in deep thought. "Yet Mordor is like a barrier that no army could possibly get though, in or around. How do we reach these kingdoms?" Asked Saria. "That is where we come in", said Alagbor with a smirk, "We infiltrate Rhun, to the North, and aggressively negotiate with their king, and see to it that he allows safe passage of our united armies through the Brown Lands. We head south from there, along the river Anduin, the river running", he explained.  
  
Terms:  
  
Ancient Hylian: Interpreted on texts written by the Philosopher of Kataan (Kasuto) Fire Kibare: (fear-ray, kib-ra-ray) Changing of the winds  
  
Poedre!! Woeke!! Veudarde!! : (Poe-ay-dray, Woe-ay-kay, Vew-dar-day) Power!! Wisdom!! Truth!! -Being the principles of the goddesses, a common battle cry of Hylian Knights and sometimes Zoran Warriors too.  
  
Credit to Post Rapture, the character Prince Xavier belongs to him. Also Credit to Kasuto of Kataan, all terms in Ancient Hylian were created by him, how brilliant and inspiring!  
  
Chapter 14: The Coming of Nine  
  
The night following the battle of Firimar Tal was one filled with celebration... In the streets there was eating and laughing and music and merry-making. People of four races, Hylians, Kokiri, Gorons and Zoras, danced and celebrated together. Their victory ensured their survival, for the time being. In the streets there was light, and bonfires; everywhere the rhythmic fast beat music of the Kokiri could be heard echoing through the granite stone buildings, muffled slightly by the city's countless trees.  
The entire city was happy in the jubilee, but there was one boy who did not celebrate. In Alagbor's Villa, on the balcony of his dark, quiet chamber, sat a saddened Haelyon. He stared out at the joyful frolicking in the streets; he could see a beautiful panorama of the city from his balcony.  
He remembered when he would sit with his brother Hallimacil, and they would talk, and watch all that was happening in their glorious city. He looked down at the stone floor, trying to drive the nostalgic thought from his troubled mind.  
"What troubles my young cousin's mind? What drives a hero to solitude from such a joyful occasion as this celebration?" Came a voice from behind him. Haelyon stared out over the city, "Tell me, Nilalkar, is my brother too, celebrating in yonder streets? If so, I shall join the occasion", he said quietly. Nilalkar sighed and sat down next to Haelyon, "He would be, dear cousin. Or else in my stead, beckoning you to join us", he said looking at his younger cousin. "Yet he is in neither place. He is only in my heart and mind, clouding it with depressing thoughts of longing. I long for him, coz" "I know your pain, my friend" Haeylon looked up suddenly, staring at the stars as if in deep thought, then speaking in a detached tone, "For long years, we would sit here upon this balcony. In the early morning hours, we would watch the mist shrink and the sunrise over the valley. It was a memory of home, that sight. The sunlight reaching the spires and towers of white stone. The leaves glistening with morning dew against the brilliant young rays", he said squinting a bit, the looked down, "Now it is a memory of my brother; and I... I will watch his spirit rise... and..." His voice was bitter and shaky now. Nilalkar rested a hand on his shoulder, "You will not shrink away like the mist Haelyon. Your brother has risen, but you will as well. You will rise like the sun, and spread brilliant light o'er our people, and conquer the mist, and all darkness that endures. Do not let young Hallimacil's deeds go to waste", said Nilalkar. Haelyon sighed, "I... I need some time, coz.... Thank you", He said and got up, leaving his chamber.  
  
"So now tell me, how in the blazes did you hold them out of the Bras D'or?" Asked Prince Xavier to Sir Galandrim. They were both standing near a large bonfire in one of the streets. Everyone was laughing and drinking all the scene was gay with happiness. For the sake of a young mind, Galandrim elaborated the story a bit, "Well, we were getting pushed back further and further into the city. The whole plan was thrown off, and oh what a terrible mess it was. Anyhow, Alagbor sent word to lock the mid-gate as we scurried up to the marketplace and the Bras D'or. Well lemme' tell ye, when we arrived, we took like lightening making a flimsy barricade out tables, chairs and barrels!" Exclaimed the Meade enlightened knight. Xavier laughed, "And how by Nayru's virtues did such a scanty barricade hold back Ganon's pig heads?" Galandrim leaned close to Xavier who listened intently to the veteran knight; "Now lad, let me assure you.... it didn't!" blurted Galandrim finishing with a hardy laugh. "Now when they first broke in, I dashed forward at them; and was a moment later scared out my mind when an Elven arrow... flies.. Just barely missing my neck and hitting a black blood right in front of me! That Legolas there is a fine marksman, how he could see a target around me, I haven't a faint idea", Galandrim explained waving a hand to a nearby Legolas, who simply smiled.  
"Ah, I could use another round about now. And speaking of brandy, what was the final toll anyhow?" Asked Galandrim to no one in particular. "In all this music and feasting there must be one belligerent fellow who must ask such a inappropriate question", said Alagbor walking over to him from down the street where a minstrel was playing. "Oh Alag, my friend, I'm just curious", protested the Hylian. "Curiosity kills cats, Galan" "Ha! I am no cat, come now, as a participant I think it my privilege to know the aftermath", demanded Galandrim. "Ask me later" Galandrim then took Alagbor aside from the party, "I beg of you Kokiri, I'll not be easy until I know", he pleaded. Alagbor looked around. "You'll be no less easy in hearing it", he said cautiously. "And what is it to hear?" Alagbor sighed, "The count is just under a thousand, an eight of our remaining population"  
  
Late that night, or perhaps early in the morning, everyone retreated to their beds, for some much needed sleep. All was quiet in the villa of Alagbor. The main hall was dimly lit as Saria, Duradar and Alagbor stepped inside to retire. In the quiet dark of the city at this hour, the sadness of the battle's aftermath was sinking into the hearts of all Kokiri.  
Saria sat in her bed, staring out one of the great windows in her chamber. All was dark in the valley; the armies of Hyrule must have set camp in the ravine; away from the carnage. Duradar slipped into the room, quietly so she wouldn't notice.  
"Not asleep, Saria?" She turned around and looked at him, then down at the floor. "After a day like this past, I don't see how anyone could sleep peacefully", she said running her hand through her hair. Duradar nodded, "You see well, most of us are too exhausted by now to remain awake, and even then... our sleep is restless, and riddled with nightmares", he explained. "And you are not exhausted?" "I think I fell asleep at the celebration", he said cracking a smile. Saria giggled, "Yes, well, euh... it was a rather attractive looking pile of hay. I guess I sort of dozed off", he said chuckling. "Then what have you been doing this past hour?" Asked Saria curiously. Duradar shrugged, "Sleeping some more... though less soundly" "Why so?" Asked Saria laying her hand on his. He started to say something, then paused, and said, "Just had a bad dream", then smiled at the green haired girl. "About what?" She asked. "Oh... nothing. I... barely remember it now", he said quietly, then he looked up and grinned, "I bet there was something warg jaws in there. Remember that back on the plains? Tsk, and you thought I was dead for sure", he said laughing. Saria did too; the thought was so pitiful now that she found it humorous. And so, throughout the night, the two Kokiri sat in Saria's chamber, talking and gossiping, it was a form of comfort for the two, getting their mind off the horrors of the previous day.  
  
It was nearly dawn now, on a rainy morning. Saria lay in Duradar's arms, both lying on the bed, sitting up against the wall. Saria was fast asleep, but Duradar was still unable to sleep. In truth he did remember that nightmare, and it was haunting him more than the dead faces of Kokiri on the walls, or Hallimacil falling limply to the ground. He could only hope that he wasn't at all prophetic.  
Suddenly a half-dressed Lossenisel burst into the room. He threw on his tunic and tossed Duradar his sword. "I thought you would be in here Dur", Lossenisel said. Both Duradar and Saria got up, "What is it?" he asked. "We've got trouble"  
They all rushed into the main hall of the villa to find Alagbor and Nilalkar waiting for them there. "What is happening? Take me with you", said Duradar quickly. "If you wish to know the situation perhaps you should step outside and see for yourself", said Alagbor. None of them were wearing their armor, but they had their weapons ready. Duradar began walking towards the door. Alagbor spoke to him, his eyes following his blond-haired friend, "They bear shadow, and ride on black wings. Black hoods, and black cloaks... black dragons, bringing black tidings" Duradar paused, "The nine of Minas Morgul", he said quietly, his eyes widening in fear. "Now wait one moment!" Declared Galandrim, who had been standing near Legolas on the far side of the room. The others looked at him. "What in the blazes does the witch king of Morgul Vale want with us?" he asked. Lossenisel looked toward the ceiling, as there came a loud thud. "They're close", he said walking around. Haelyon and Alunial entered the room with a few Kokiran warriors. Alagbor spoke to everyone in the room, his voice echoed, "Aganhim must have made Alliance with the shadow fog of Mordor. That adds another two pagans against us" "They're on the roof", Lossenisel said. He was pacing around the hall, looking up at the ceiling still. Everyone drew their weapons in the bright hall. It had a whitish tint on gray mornings. "We have faced and put down Ganondorf. We now face our second trial, the Nazgul of Morgul Vale. Allies of Aganhim", explained Alagbor. Legolas looked around, "Arrows and flame will subdue these foes. Do not attack them with swords and spears, it will bring only death" "They are inside, be on your guard", said Lossenisel. Alagbor walked over to Alunial, "I ask you not consider me invulnerable. I am no god. Stay at Saria's side. Her life is more important than any among us", he explained.  
Suddenly the left wall of the hall was blown apart and a great long necked black dragon, with a black-cloaked rider appeared in the gaping hole. Legolas aimed and fired his bow, hitting the dragon square between its hideous red eyes. Alagbor grabbed a nearby torch then ran over to the beast, searching for the Nazgul. "Alagbor behind you!" Yelled Lossenisel running over. The wraith was creeping up behind him; but he did not evade Alagbor's watchful eyes. The Kokiri spun around and hurled the torch at the black rider, lighting it aflame. It fled through the gap in the wall, terrified by the engulfing flame.  
"Come on!" Yelled Nilalkar running out the door into the city. Outside, the scene was that of chaos. Kokiri were everywhere, all armed, some clad. Above, the terrible ear-piercing shrieks of the Nazgul could be heard. "Alagbor! They're centering over the palace!" Yelled Nilalkar pointing to the sky over the palace's highest tower. They ran hard up the city, and came quickly upon the great palace. Up there the fog was thick, and yells and Nazgul shrieks could be hear, though little could be seen. Alagbor ran forward and soon found a Nazgul, the witch king himself, standing before him. "Where is the girl?" He asked in a hollow, sort of hissing deep voice. "While I am alive, she is out of your reach", responded Alagbor loudly and valiantly. The witch king hissed, "Then walk", both drew their swords. But after a few parries, it became clear to the Kokiri that there would be no defeating this beast with a sword. He dove to the nearby ground and picked up a torch that lay next to a fallen Kokiran warrior. He rolled over and got up as the witch king took a mighty swing at the ground. Alagbor swung the torch at the Dark figure, nearly making contact with the Nazgul's hood. But in a moment the torch was knocked out of his hands by a powerful blow from his opponent's sword. Ensuing was another struggle of swordplay until finally (and rather accidentally) Alagbor thrust his blade into the dark cloak of his foe. All at once a searing pain ran through his arm and he fell limp to his knees.  
"Surrender", hissed the witch king pointing his blade at Alagbor's throat. "Not by my honor", and Alagbor was run through. He keeled over and lay sprawled on the ground. Then a dragon came from behind, picked up the limp Kokiri and hurled him with such force, that he was cast out of sight, far over the mountain. Unaware of Alagbor's fate, a large battalion of archers led by Saria arrived and opened fire on the airborne Nazgul. And finally, after nearly a hundred casualties, the shadows of Morgul Vale fled the city. "ALUNIAL!!!" Yelled a weeping Lossenisel. He was crouched near the middle of the crier in front of the Palace. She ran over to the scene. There lay Alagbor's Sword, and next to it the sword of the Witch king, stained with Kokiran blood. "May the Valar save him, He is dead"  
  
Chapter 15: The Companions depart  
Alunial felt nothing, not sadness, not pain, but cold. She was cold, her heart, her face, her whole body was cold. And now in her chamber, formerly shared with Alagbor, she packed. Into a pack she threw what provisions she would need for a journey. She did not react when Lossenisel entered the room, "Packing? The host does not leave for three days", he said. He too, was in pain. It was a few hours after Alagbor had fallen. "His last words to me were to protect Saria, to stay at her side. The companions leave in an hour", she said. Lossenisel stared at her queerly, here face was pale and her eyes were no longer warm and calm. They were aflame, wild and crazy. "Exactly what route do you plan to take Alunial? To the north of us are the fog-lands", he began. Alunial was afraid of this place, it was dark and gloomy and full of danger and dark, forgotten spirits. "A great forest, flooded with water, and choked with mist. The skies there are ever gray... and ruins of a long lost race lye strewn about this dark land", he circled around Alunial now, "They say the spirits of those who once were, wander the land, little more than shadows now. From twenty yards through the fog could you see their red eyes watching. And in the center of that shadowy dank land... dare I even venture to say?" Alunial looked down and shook her head, "Say no more, but that is our route. Challenge it not, or take my life now. Burn me alive, cut my throat... toss me over the mountain so that I might join Alagbor in sweet death", she said weeping. Lossenisel rested a hand on her shoulder, "The company will follow you. I will, Saria knows no better", he chuckled a bit, "We will drag along the rest if we need to", and with that he left the room leaving Alunial thinking. 'What would Alagbor do? Where would he go?' she thought. Suddenly she found herself thinking clearer, her mid was set; her face hardened. She picked up her daggers (more like short-swords) and her bow.  
Then she walked into a small room near her own, it was filled with early afternoon light. At the end was an altar, and behind it a large statue of her father, Thilinad. Resting on the altar was a quiver of arrows, but these were no ordinary arrows. They were the arrows of Thilinad, a relic of ages long past. They were said to be the finest arrows with magic powers. It is said that every one of these arrows always hit its mark.  
Alunial stepped up to the altar and looked for a moment at the statue. The altar of the arrows was actually carved as a large sort of tray held out by the hands of Thilinad. She ran her fingers along the cold, smooth granite face of the bust, staring into the deep eyes of her ancestor, immortalized in stone, "How our heroes are remembered, in a mysterious little room hidden so deep in our city. We are weak father, oh so frail. A great knife hangs over our people; I shall make these arrows a shield in these dark days. You'll not have died in a failing cause, father. I will carry on my partner's legacy, and I will go home"  
The Aran Fado struggled to his feet, "Ah Alunial, come in, come in. It has been long since you last visited me. Tell me; tell me, who fair you in glorious victory? And where went Alagbor, he said he wanted to talk to me this morning. He never came", he said quickly. Alunial hate to see their ruler in such a state. He had plagued for many years by some dark magic. Though now it seemed he had only weeks left. "Laments my lord, he is slain", said Alunial darkly, looking away. Fado suddenly looked older and weaker than ever as he sat down, manipulating the situation, "What days are these, when our peoples' greatest heroes fall far from home? An' leave no corpse for proper rites?" Alunial looked at him curiously, "You know of this?" He nodded sadly, "My daughter came to me speaking more in a minute than she would stand in a month. Tell me now Alunial, who will guide Saria's company in Alagbor's absence?" He asked. Alunial smiled dimly, "I will lead them, and continue in Alagbor's legacy", she said. Fado nodded, "Good, good. You are a strong one, you are. You have got the courage and valor of your father Alunial. Yes I see that in you. Now then, where is it you intend to go from here?" Alunial sat down, she looked very pressured and her eyes were still watery, "The route Alagbor would have taken", she said at last. Fado shot her a queer look, "He intended to take boats through the fog land", he said. Alunial nodded, "That is the path the companions must take" Fado gulped, "Even the minions of Ganon fear that go into that place", he said darkly. "And it is because of that fear that we must pass through there. Away from the ever watchful eye of our enemy", groaned Alunial. "Now girl, do not be troubled. There are hard times ahead. But you shall see the glory of victory. Your victory will be as a sunrise, though my days are numbered. I will fade with the night of the struggle. But you, you have a future. If you leave this war as a victor, you will not be entering the bright morning... you will become it. You shall be the very symbol of light", explained Fado standing up. "I will be a symbol, an idle object", Alunial said glumly. "Light, traveling at a million miles a minute", corrected the aging king. Alunial smiled dimly, "Ever-moving, and I shall be in the dark times to come. Thank you for your support my lord. The company is preparing to leave; oh I have one more question", she said turning back to the Aran, "I know Alagbor had requested boats be made at the edge of that land, were they completed?" she asked. Fado nodded, "Indeed, I received word of their completion just this morning. Make haste now, hero of light! Chase away the shadow and sorrow that plagues the hearts of all with your bright enlightened soul!" He said as Alunial rushed off out the door. "Brave girl, may she be made more happy in future times. May she shed her light to enlighten those who have gone dark. Perhaps they will suffice this war. O, woe that I should not see the Golden Realm again! O, the fatigue, I must rest. Fifty thousands of years and my end comes in times I would wish live to see. And yet I feel the strength in me again. Pray that one day the red eye diminish, and my life returned to me in full, or my fate be the same", said Fado settling to his bed  
  
Down at the gate the Companions were armed and packed. Alunial led Saria, Duradar, Lossenisel, Nilalkar, Legolas and Galandrim. Around stood some Kokiri warriors, Goron braves and Zoran warriors. In front of them were King Oden and some Hylian soldiers.  
The Hylian King for a moment just looked around at the companions with his deep interpreting eyes. Finally he spoke, "The scales have escalated", he began in his deep booming voice, "The need for the quest to continue is not urgent now, it is dire. I bid farewell not from and Elven village in the woods, but from a great Elven city in the mountains. Armies and battlements envelop us, sorrow and victory consumes us. This time we will be following not but three days march behind you, but would soon become immobile without your help", he explained. "What is it you would have us do sire?" Asked Saria. "Enter the City of Rhun, and hide there for a few days. 'A little bird will tell you' of your mission there. May the power of the Triforce aid you, we shall all certainly all need it", he said. And with that, the Company stepped through the gate of Firimar Tal and left the valley.  
  
Chapter 16: Making For Rhun They were in the mountains just north of Firimar Tal; they had traveled the north road, being the only easy route through these steep regions. The companions now looked down on a detestable misted land. From atop the hill they could barely see the end on the horizon in any direction. In fact the only thing they could see on those wide flats was fog, which was not a very comforting thing to see at all.  
"There are the boats down there, lets hurry, I want to see this place behind us", said Duradar shivering. He, like most of the Kokiri was now wearing his travel ensemble again; armor was too bulky for him to have to carry around on long journeys. Saria nodded, "Its rather cold here too", she said wrapping her cloak about her. The group walked down to the boats to find the Kokiri carpenters' camp still set up. There was still a fire in the pit, and all their belongings were still resting where their masters had left them. "Strange..." Began Nilalkar looking around, "It seems the carpenters are still around here somewhere" Legolas looked around, "There is a cold foul air lingering in this place", he said. "I know what you mean, what were they cooking?" Asked Lossenisel sniffing the air around the campfire. Alunial began walking toward the shore, looking out into the fog. The others were running about the area trying to find the carpenters, "Alunial, Alunial, th-they're not here", said Duradar panting. She just continued to look out at the wide, foggy swamp, "I know where they are" she said quietly. They all looked out into the fog, Galandrim gulped, "A marsh, a marsh that consumes the living and hosts the dead. I think this is going to be little more than an evening of relaxed boating", he said. Alunial sighed, "Let's go"  
They pushed one boat into the water. They were small sailing boats, for there was a constant cool breeze blowing north. They were also large enough to comfortably fit the seven of them. And so they pitched the sail and proceeded with watchful eyes into the dense fog.  
It was dark in there, and quiet too. A frightening place mingled with trees growing like mangled arms out of the water. Here and there they would pass the ruins of some mysterious have sunken building. And if one listened closely enough perhaps one could hear far off horns blowing a ghostly hollow sound.  
Saria shivered, "This whole place seems to engulf you. And I can't shake off the feeling that we are being watched. Alunial turned around and looked at her, "You feel that too?" She nodded, "Its unbearable", she said quietly. Duradar looked around, his eyes glistening in the fire-light of the small torch at the head of the boat, "There's something out there..." he said in a warning tone.  
Suddenly, on the aft side of the boat through the fog appeared to crimson glowing orbs. The fog in that area had a darkish tint. As the mass grew nearer Galandrim turned around to see it moving towards him. "Legolas", he whispered, his eyes were wide with terror and they were fixed on the dark object, "Shoot it Legolas", he whispered to the elf. The others turned around to see the figure, now visible as a dark cloaked figure with red eyes. It hovered a bit over the water, slowly approaching the boat. Legolas's face was steady as he crouched perfectly still. Then all at once he raised his quickly and fired a lethally accurate shot at the strange apparition. But to the surprise and horror of the companions, the arrow passed right through the seemingly solid body of it. "Alunial, I do not doubt your leadership; nor would I fail to follow you", began Saria, "But we are surrounded by these fearful shadows", she said. Alunial was pale with shock, "Well my friends, whatever weapons against darkness that we possess, this is your time to put them to use!" She said. "They are all around us! To the oars!" Yelled Nilalkar picking one up. Alunial, Duradar and Legolas soon followed. Galandrim stopped Lossenisel, "Blast pull that ocarina Los. Do you know the Song of Healing?" "Healing... you mean the song of Evil's Healing, aye I know it!" He declared pulling out his ocarina. Loudly he blew the tune, but against the splashing of oars the whistling of his ocarina was not quite loud enough. "Hasten Saria, help!" He yelled looking over at the green-haired Kokiri. The boat was picking up speed as they sped through the swamp, being pursued quickly by the shadows. Saria listened to Lossenisel's tune for a moment before quickly mimicking the notes on her own ocarina.  
"Los, they're gaining on us! Do you know any other tune?!" Cried Alunial, rowing hard on the starboard side of the boat. Lossenisel thought for a moment. "Saria follow my notes", he said at last. He broke into a clear dark tune, the Nocturne of shadow, and after the verse would break into the prelude of light. Back and forth he played, then joined by Saria after the verse. The ghostly creatures began to falter, fall back to beyond earshot, but they still followed. "Keep playing!!" Yelled Lossenisel between verses. Soon from in the deep fog, echoing through the trees came a drumbeat with the two ocarinas. Then trumpets, breaking loud and clear. Before long the Shadows had doubled and were coming fast upon the boat. "The Prelude!!" Yelled Los, and the two changed verse. Soon it seemed an entire orchestra was behind the two Kokiri. "They are faltering!!!" Cried out Saria. But they were so far that they were in the choking fog, and they still gave chase. Lossenisel lowered his instrument, "What is that?" he muttered as a form emerged from the thick fog above. A great owl, with a light gray-cloaked rider swooped down into the mass of shadow casting it away. The rider leaped off and dove with immense speed into the water causing a great splash, knocking many more shadow banes with a strange magical force. "Saria, what is happening back there?!" Asked Nilalkar, still rowing. "I don't know", she murmured watching the white shadow and the great owl dispatch the dark shadows. Soon they faded into the thick fog, and the strange event was left only to memory.  
By and by, the companions, weary and shaken up a bit, relaxed as the edge of the marsh came within sight. "O, by the virtues, the nightmare ends!" Cried Lossenisel in joy as they stepped out of the boat. "Los, how did you know to play those versus?" Asked Duradar picking up his pack. "Nilalkar had the misfortune of drifting to close to this ghastly territory before, eh Nil?" responded Lossenisel nudging his older brother. Nilalkar rolled his eyes, "Do not ever venture to remind of another of you great blunders", he said. "And the white shadow, you knew it would come if you played it?" Lossenisel shook his head, "I knew the music would come and drive away the shadows, but I not of what that white shadow was", he explained. "There are many strange entities lurking deep in this world. Events occur that no one can explain, the shadow and owl is one of them. I wonder now, what is the purpose of the white shadow, and why it lurks in those gray fogs", said Nilalkar.  
"Aye gray fogs, the sooner we away from them, the better. Let's get moving, I have had enough experience in the mists of death", said Alunial, starting up the small grassy hill out of the wide, foggy valley. As the company emerged from the blind grayness of the mists, they saw a brilliant sunset. Bright oranges and reds blended on the horizon. They had come out onto grassy plains of rocky formations and brownish grasses, the Brown- lands of Rhun.  
That night they set camp on the plains, reflecting on the day. Alunial had set down next to Saria and Duradar by the campfire. "Tomorrow we can buy some horses from one of the herders that graze their stallions out here. Then it should be a day's ride to the city", she said with a sigh. Duradar smiled dimly at her, "You are a fine leader, and quite a diplomatic individual", he said. "How so?" Asked Alunial in a surprised ton. "Buy some stallions? Alagbor would have said: "We shall steal some stallions", but you seem less aggressive", explained the blond-haired Kokiri. Alunial sighed, "It may seem as if I am competent for his role. But it is not so true. I miss him, I loved him and... I can not imagine returning home without Alagbor", she said suddenly looking up at the stars. Saria looked her strangely, "Alunial, do you even mean to return home without him?"  
  
Chapter 17: A Change of Plans  
  
The Prophet Hassale sat in his hut in the research camp in the Wilderness region. He was writing a memo to send to the King of Hyrule in Firimar Tal.  
Regarding the recent change in Political standings in Rhun  
I, the east Prophet Hassale, recommend that you wait in  
The city of Firimar Tal while negotiations are carried out  
With the King of Rhun to allow safe passage of the united  
Armies through the Brown Lands and into Middle-Earth. He was interrupted then by one of his students, "Message for you sir", he said handing him a parchment. "Ah it seems we have confirmation that Alunial has been informed of this news", he said opening the scroll.  
The company sat on their mounts on a hill looking over the city Rhun. It was a bright sunny morning on the wide, open plains around the city. The companions were wearing dark cloaks as they looked over at the city. It was built on a great rolling hill; and was comprised of mostly wooden buildings with a great stone castle on the cities highest point.  
"Alright. The united army will be entering this region tomorrow. We are going to enter the city, and sneak through to find the Hanona prisoners. For the rest of the night we will keep our heads down, and tomorrow morning we break into the castle and hold the king hostage, forcing clearance for the Army through the Brown Lands", Alunial explained. Galandrim nodded, "Sounds like a riot, let's move"  
Hassale looked up at his pupil nervously, "Alunial received no notice of this" The student sighed, "The messenger was delayed"  
"Form ranks warriors of the Mal Nor! Come, let us part, we are already late to move!" Yelled Haelyon as he rode down through the masses of Kokiran warriors gathering in the valley. He rode up to Princess Ellumiael, "Good Haelyon, when are they going to be ready to go?" Haelyon looked at the beautiful princess queerly, "What's the hurry? You're bound to be the first to die", he said. "Form ranks, already! At this rate we'll never get home!" He yelled proceeding through the slowly forming lines.  
"The Aran Fado received no word of this" His student tried to quietly slip out of the room, Hassale looked up, "These messages were of dire importance"  
"Rune of the Hanona", began the persecutor. He stood on a wooden stage in a large crier staring at a scroll. Next to him was a dark eyed, silver haired Kokiri. He wore a brown tunic and a faded emerald cloak. "You stand sentenced to be hanged under the following charges: Treason in thirteen cases, the stealing of four of the king's horses, the stealing of domestic materials, the sacking and pillaging of two villages of the Brown Lands, conspiring the attack of many more, impersonating a clerk of the state, assaulting and murdering over three-hundred of the king's soldiers..." Rune interrupted, "Listen, that list'll go on for at least an hour, if you plan on killing me in your lifetime, do it already and rid me of this damned conflict", he said quickly. A rope was tied around his head. He looked up at the boardwalk circling the crier and winked.  
A cloaked figure waited above the stage, short like a Kokiri would be. He signaled to two others on the other side, who signaled back. But just as they were drawing out their bows, heavily armed Rhunian soldiers came up from behind them. They each drew their swords to fight them off, and the whole scene was plunged into chaos. "Arrest those others, and hang this one, quick!" Demanded the prosecutor.  
One of the nearby figures threw down his hood. He was a Hanona Kokiri with shoulder-length hair, brown with blond streaks. He struggled with a few soldiers, and then called over to one of the others. "Raven, there are too many guards, you've got to get down there!" He yelled. Little did he know that his companion Raven wasn't having any easier of a time holding off the unceasing waves of guards. He was pushed to the rail of the balcony warding off his foes; and looking down he saw chaotic masses of fleeing people in the small space, but no guards. And so after slicing down another soldier he leapt over the balcony and down into the small stone-paved crier below.  
He threw down his hood revealing his pale face and gray silver- streaked hair. Spinning around he saw his brother Rune as they released the door letting him drop to hang by the rope. And Rune at that moment probably would have died, had he not been such a flexible Hanona as he was. His hands were bound behind his back as he fell, but by kicking his right leg up behind his back. In an impressive show of acrobatics he slipped his bound hands under his leg, and easily under his other, and his fatal fall was turned safe when he reached up and clung to the rope with his hands. He swung to each side kicking both the executioner and prosecutor off the stage.  
Soon his brother Raven had cut loose the rope and bounds; and within a minute the two of them were joined by the other Hanona, Siron and Kirik. They all looked around, and Rune spoke, "I can't imagine why they would want to fight after trudging through all those piles of their dead kinsmen up there", he protested. Siron shook his head, "Twenty, maybe thirty we could still face, but there must be close to a hundred here. This is too many", he said. Each had their weapons drawn, facing each other's backs; they were surrounded. Rune looked around at his enemies, then up at the balcony, down again, then at the sky. He stared curiously at a strange silhouette in the sunlight. He lowered his sword, staring at it, "And now comes the white veil upon the great owl. What are you, strange incarnation? Three days it hovers atop this city, hover not, o white one! Descend and help the saviors of the Hanona!" He cried out. And as if the strange thing had heard the plea of Rune it descended into the mass of Guards, knocking many away as the owls powerful wings crashed into the battalions sending them aflight like rag dolls. The mysterious white shadow leapt off the owl, landing on the stone pavement of the crier facing toward the four-startled Hanona. The rest of the mortified soldiers took flight.  
"Who are you, reveal your true self, oh brilliant rider of the owl!" He demanded. As he said this, the sun rose over the building behind the white shadow, casting brilliant sunlight from behind it. It glided slowly toward them, then spoke in a strangely familiar voice, "I answer to the Calling of the Hanona", it said and then threw of the white robes revealing the figure beneath.  
  
The companions ran down the street plowing down whatever came in their way. They reached the great wooden building they were looking for at the end of one street. They rushed into the jailhouse closely pursued by guards; Legolas and Saria turned around occasionally firing an arrow at one, but in all the situation looked quite pitiful. Alunial threw open a great wooden door, and looked around, then back behind her. "Quickly, everyone get in!" She yelled, and then slammed the doors shut. Galandrim and Nilalkar proceeded to secure them by laying wooden planks across it to fully shut out the soldiers for a time. "Alright, let's find Rune's cell", said Duradar catching his breath. The companions began walking down the rows of cellblocks trying to find the Kokiri prisoner. Alunial was brighter than that though. She was digging through the warden's desk looking for any documents that would be useful for finding their Hanona friend. Then, right on the desktop she found what she was looking for, but not the way she wanted it found. She cried out in pain and fustration, "He was executed an hour ago!" She sat down and leaned against a nearby wall. "Tis sorrowful, but it was not our primary duty here", said Duradar trying to comfort her. Alunial sighed, "What am I thinking, I cannot lead this war. Our people need someone like the late Rune, he was a true hero. Or, as I need him, our people truly need someone like..." she was cut off as the door burst open. A brilliant and surreal light was cast into the room and the companions turned away to shield their eyes. "That is no horde of soldiers! What is casting that light?" Asked Alunial to no one. The companions turned slowly towards the door as the light dimmed. "Bless the sea and stars", mumbled Saria, her eyes fixed on the threshold. "I'll be damned", remarked Lossenisel in amazement. There, in the threshold stood Alagbor in brilliant gold and silver colored armor.  
"I have returned", he said. At that moment Alunial leapt into his arms and they embraced then for about a minute. Behind Alagbor were four Hanona, including Rune, who almost smiled at the heart-warming scene. "The three heroes are united", remarked Saria suddenly, recalling the names from memory. Lossenisel looked at her and nodded, then stared at Alagbor, "How in virtues did you survive that fate? You were thrown over a bloody mountain!" Alagbor motioned for the others to follow him outside. In the open street, all the soldiers had been slain by Alagbor and the Hanona. It was one of their qualities, endurance in outrageous odds.. In the street stood the great owl, facing towards the companions, "When I was thrown over the mountain. I likely would have died, if a most unlikely creature had not picked me. Kaepora Baegora, one of the oldest and wisest creatures in this great world", explained Alagbor beholding the great beast.  
It spoke in a deep bellowing voice, "Through my word of trouble from a prophet and my healing powers, I was able to save Alagbor from death. Now I see the three united heroes working in part with the awakened sage Saria. The companions indeed are now unstoppable. Fair winds, my friends, for I must fly!" And the divine Gaebora rose into the sky and flew south.  
Rune looked at Saria for a moment, and then for once, did in fact smile. Alagbor laughed, "Ha! Look at this scene! Alunial, you're just the Kokiri that our people need! You were able to guide Saria's company through the swamps, and make it alive thus far through the Brown Lands, I am impressed!" he declared. Alunial looked down, smirking. "Well", began Rune, "Now that we have all been acquainted, Let's be on the move, more soldiers of Rhun will arrive", he explained. Nilalkar nodded, Tonight we shall keep ourselves busy with our foes, for we must kidnap the king of Rhun", he said looking up at the great stone castle atop the hill. "No Nil, the King has agreed to grant the united armies passage, there is another matter in which we seek him now", said Alagbor.  
  
Legolas and Galandrim were dressed in the armor of the Rhun soldiers as they approached the castle gate with Alunial. The gate was closed and guarded by two soldiers. They watched the Kokiri girl as she was brought to them with her hands bound. "Who's this?" Asked one guard. "A Kokiri, we found her in a back alley near the gallows. She's suspected of being involved with the prisoner's escape, and the king wants to question her", responded the disguised Galandrim. "Well looks like you got a southie, judgin' by that there fairy. We got no word of any o' this. Why don't ya step aside and we'll sort this out", said the other guard  
While they were distracted on the other side of the gate, Rune and Alagbor were able to sneak into the gate-house and walk out on the other side of the outer wall. From there they went along the walls to a small gate at the end of a small street. This unguarded gate was bolted from the inside of the wall, which Alagbor and Rune unlocked to let the others in.  
From there they proceeded inside the castle, sneaking stealthily towards the nobles' suites. They searched every room, the whole place seemed absent of the presence of life. Neither a noble nor even a guard could be found. Wearily the companions entered a nearby courtyard. Their weapons were drawn and they looked about everywhere before making their way towards the great arched threshold on the far side.  
All of them passed through but Saria faltered a moment looking around; then started to hurry back to Duradar's side, which she rarely left. But just as she went to step through the arch, the doors slammed shut, leaving her separated from the others. She looked at the door for a moment, petrified. Then she spun around, and looking about realized that she was not in fact in the Castle of Rhun, but somewhere else. As she walked forward, a new landscape unfolded before her.  
She was on a small grassy hill, looking over a great plain in front of her. On the western side of the plain resting on a great plateau were mountains and a great city of white stone. The city, a mountain itself, was massive; greenery mixed with the great stone buildings, much like Firimar Tal only far more magnificent. Upon the eastern side of the Plain, blanketing another plateau, was a massive forest; its ends could not be seen. Over the forest, the worshipped sun rose over the trees, some of them seemed to be hundreds of feet tall. Saria realized then, that she was seeing the Mal Nor, the beautiful realm of the Kokiri.  
There was new motivation in Saria now, as the scenery suddenly returned to its former state in the castle. She suddenly noticed a figure on the far side of the courtyard. He was a man of Rhun; he had brown, well- kept hair, brown eyes, a well-pressed uniform and a generally bland appearance. "I am Firth", he began, "I am the last man you will ever see", he drew his saber. Saria frowned and held up her staff, "I am Saria, Sage of the Kokiri. I am the last living thing you will ever see" With that Firth charged forward and took a downward slash at the Kokiri, who easily parried it with her staff. She spun around and jabbed him; he staggered back a few steps, but his strength was no less potent. He attacked again, and Saria easily deflected his attacks with an impressive show of parries and staff spins. He could here the door being battered with something, as her companions tried to gain access to her. Firth continued to attack savagely, and Saria continued to dodge, roll and evade; each time he attacked she would land a hard crack on him with her staff. Finally the split, making a loud crash, and Firth stared at it for a moment. Saria pulsed energy through her staff, and wasted no time in the moment of opportunity while her foe was distracted. She jabbed the staff into the ground and used it to boost herself as she leapt forward, using her magic to kick the man so hard that he was sent crashing into a nearby wall, knocking him unconscious. Above him, a large flowerbed was loosened by the impact and fell down, crushing Firth's skull.  
The companions bashed the door open a minute later. They all entered and looked around. Alagbor stared at the crushed corpse against the wall and raised an eyebrow, "Good work, you have certainly perfected your skills with that staff. You indeed must be ready to become a true savior. Now, let's away from this place; I'm sure Galandrim and Legolas will surely be needing our help outside the castle"  
The Prophet Hassale sighed, "Perhaps the circumstances were destined to be this way. I just hope that the heroes have by now united. Then all will be well, as long as they are not captured like Rune was", he said sitting back down to his memoirs.  
  
Chapter 18: When the World Ends  
  
"Tis been a long journey coming. I knew it, from the day I laid eyes upon that golden band, that it would affect our lives absolutely. The ring is the very soul of our enemy, and yet it is our greatest ally. Every evil in this world will do everything it can to take this ring and summon forth Aganhim. But within the ring, we have the power to destroy him, and re- open the gates to the Golden Realm, and our freedom", explained Alagbor. He was sitting in a chair, surrounded by his companions. The four Hanona were present as well in the musty room, in a building deep within the city.  
"So it is", he continued, "that the three heroes have been re-united. We together possess the power to lead our people to freedom. We will prevail where others would fail. The spirit of our fore-fathers, and of the Mal Nor, flows in our veins. With that power, with that light, we will cast down evil with the Courage of Alanor, Strength of Arunic, and grace of Thilinad", he finished. Nilalkar shook his head, "Alagbor, you told me once that if you faced the powerful followers of Aganhim you would die. Alunial, since Thilinad fell, you have lived in dread of the day when the war would begin. And Rune, even you grimace at the name of our great enemy", he protested. Rune nodded, "It is true. Saria, we've only the power to lead you. It is you, the Sage of the Kokiri, which must destroy Aganhim. You alone, may free the Kokiri, you are our savior, and we are their leaders" Saria wore a stern expression, "I know now that it is my duty. The thought that I will have great heroes and armies at my back when I enter Mordor comforts me, and lessens the toil involved" "The toil on your part at least. Battles are an art our people have honed, so we should have little difficulty summoning all the enemies' attention on us. It is there though that you must go alone to defeat Aganhim, your weapon is that ring", said Alunial nodding toward the girl's hand. Rune stood up, "Believe me when I say it, we shall be ready for battle when the world ends", he walked into the next room beckoning the others to follow. "We Hanona have been sneaking into this city for many years now, whether to spy or assassinate or whatnot. We've built ourselves quite an arsenal to use for times like this" "We've got some armor of your people, we found it here last year", he said as Duradar picked up a chestplate much like the one he had worn at the battle of Firimar Tal. He took a shirt of mail, then placed on the lamed armor chestplate. He also strapped a bow and quiver onto his back. Lossenisel and Nilalkar put on shirts of mail as well, and solid leather chest plates bearing elven designs. Saria, like the others wore a shirt of mail, but as she was going to pick a cuirass Alunial stopped her. Legolas and Galandrim were finally able to properly arm, and armor themselves with chainmail and some extra weapons. "You are a sage Saria", she whispered in her ear, "I have some exclusive apparel for you, given by the Aran Fado", she said. She dug around in her pack for a moment before pulling out a silvery shirt of mail. "Here, wear this, it is made of Drakkin, a very powerful and honored metal. It is very sparse in Hylia and Middle-Earth, so it is quite an honor to possess such a substance. Saria held it in her hand, staring at it for a moment. It seemed to be of good make, each ring attached to four others, the standard for ring mail, it felt like a sturdy metal, and wasn't too heavy. She smiled at Alunial then put the shirt on, and an embroidered tunic over it. She then took her daggers, quiver and bow, and her staff. "Ready", she said, then looked at the Hanona, "Rune, Raven? Are any of you taking any equipment?" She asked, the companions looked over the four Hanona. Rune shook his head and pulled his cloak aside revealing a sword and some leather plate mail, "We have what we need, we armed a few minutes ago"  
"Let us not delay then, the king will be hunting us. If we are to flee this city, then it must unknown to the wain-riders of Rhun, for few can escape them", said Nilalkar knowingly. His knowledge and good advice seemed to know no bounds. After all, he was older than all who were present there save for Rhun, and even then it was a matter of less than ten years.  
Throwing on cloaks and hoods the group snuck out into the city, creeping in back-alleys and dark corners. It was near dusk and the muddy streets and busy marketplaces were clearing of its routine hustle and bustle. Rune led the way, stopping at every street corner to watch for any watchful eyes in the windows or passing townsmen on the street. He would then wave his hand, beckoning the others to follow and assuring safe passage. Finally after navigating through seemingly endless rows of buildings and market squares they came to the gates of the city, wide open looking west into the sunset. The open crier before the gate was empty, it was a simple small marketplace surrounded by wooden buildings.  
"Finally", began Alunial, "We're out. I've already grown sick of this place", she complained. Alagbor smiled and took her hand. Rune gave the clearance and the whole group walked casually into the open place, casting off their cloaks. Beyond, outside the gate, a few other Hanona were waiting with horses so they ride west into the country of the Hanona, east of Mirkwood.  
As they walked, Saria faltered and looked around, "Something's not right", she said quietly. Duradar turned around and looked at her. "What?" He asked. Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned around, facing the green-haired Kokiri, "What's wrong Saria?" Asked Alagbor in a near frightened tone. Above the company was a cloud of black shadow, silently forming, ready to consume its unsuspecting prey below.  
  
The Prophet Hassale bolted up in his chair, his face covered in sweat, "The Shadow moves, the sage will awaken, for Aganhim hunts. Death will come quickly", he said quickly. One of his students entered the hut, Hassale spun around, "Sir, you should this, we've excavated a... sir?" "The company dines with death this eve"  
  
"Run", she whispered, something evil was near, "Run!" She said aloud now. Alagbor turned and dug his heels toward the gate, followed quickly by Lossenisel and Nilalkar. Duradar took a fleeting look back at Saria, who did not move; he looked confused more than frightened. Alunial just looked around, then at Saria, "I don't understand, what is the matter?" She asked. Saria did not respond. She was looking above her, her eyes wide in terror. Such was also the reaction of Rune, who suddenly began running as fast as his legs could take him towards Alunial. "Alunial, MOVE!!!" He screamed, he was looking up at the black cloud above her. Her eyes went wide with terror, and slowly her eyes met the cloud of death hanging over her.  
All at once it dropped down in front of her taking the form of a shadowy figure, a monster with arms and legs and eyes of fire. The creature stood at some twenty feet tall, and from within its shadowy depths there came a deep baritone roar, like a great furnace or bonfire, not like any beast or living thing. Alunial stood there, mortified, unable to move, and uttered, "My old enemy has got the best of me"  
It lunged forward, just as Rune dove at Alunial to push her out of the way. Saria had stood there watching the scene unfold but knew that they would die right then if she did not do something. Everything seemed to slow down as she thought then. Observing the situation she knew that Legolas and Lossenisel with their bows drawn would not avail in stopping this shadow, the shadow of Aganhim. She knew that she could do anything quickly enough to save them with her staff.  
Then, as if instinctively, Saria leaped out of her restricting body with a bright flash of green light. That is to say, the spirit of Saria left her body, and traveling at a speed that only a non-material object could she raced into the body of Rune, who had fallen short of Alunial and was just lying there on the ground. In full control of his body Saria went to grab Alunial but she simply fell over, and just as the creature came down on the two, the young sage hurled Rune aside, concerned little of how much it would hurt the Hanona. She left Rune's body and turned to see Alunial engulfed by the creature, disappearing into its shadowy depths.  
She just hovered there, a green orb, a spirit without a body, dumbstruck and terrified. Alagbor cried out in agony and despair but it was nearly inaudible. She was dead, a hero of the Kokiri, the strength of them had failed. It was that she did not realize that the creature had proceeded to engulf her own body into its blackness. It mattered not, she thought as she came to her senses. She had been told that once that she needed to escape her old body, for it restricted her. Now, in a flash of green light, she was suddenly within a new figure. Now Saria looked properly like a sage. With long flowing emerald hair, a three small braids, ornately decorated robes, elegant, but still she was dressed for war; her staff was at her side, but her face was still as fair as her old, still Saria indeed, but now she was about to be unleashed.  
"Everyone, go, now", she said. They, not knowing what was happening, now in any mental state to disagree, fled the scene and out the gate. Saria stood facing the creature, which stared down at her. Saria's staff glowed with energy. It charged at her; with one great leap, Saria seemed to fly over the creature rather than jump over it. She landed with a great thud and spun around, driving her staff into the ground sending some sort of emerald pulse shooting toward the creature. The lightening-like substance diffused throughout the shadow and it roared out, jerking about. Saria spun her staff around and glowed again, this time in a bluish color. She held it up like a javelin and hurled it at the shadow and it entered the beast. Then silence... until finally, a great crash, and a strange explosion of a transparent energy blowing the creature to pieces.  
Saria fled through the gate, and mounting her horse followed the others, most of them teary eyed and distressed. He sat looking down on his horse, aside to Rune. For the first time she saw him in tears. She did not know what to make of this situation, she had thought Alagbor was a warrior who could feel no pain. Alagbor who could face death from a rampaging Ganon in Hryule Castle, who could face angry Gerudos and then leap of the world's deepest ravine, who could face a hundred orcs in an empty wilderness and who could stifle tears when his son was killed. Alagbor who could face the blade of a Nazgul and be hurled over a mountain. It was then that Saria realized how much Alagbor had loved Alunial, that he could not bear the pain of her loss on a whim as he could so many other terrible experiences.  
He looked up at her, his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks damp, Saria handed him a bow and quiver. He tried to smile, but only a grimace cam over his face. He struggled for words, and then stuttered, "Tomorrow you shall find me to be a much graver person. For we have only the wits of children", Saria looked at him sorrowfully. Saria looked at Rune, who's face had been stoic from the time she'd met him. Now there was pain and uncertainty in his eyes. He nodded behind him and they both slowed their pace, and steadied behind Alagbor. Rune looked at her, "You know what I'm going to ask, but I ask anyways. Why did you save me? Alunial was the last heir of Thilinad, you should..." Saria cut him off, "The goddesses foretold that her death was inevitable", she said quietly. Rune frowned, "Then the power of the heroes was destined to fail?" Saria shook her head, "There is to be another heir of Alagbor and Alunial"  
  
Hassale sighed, his student looked at him with concern. "Sir?" Asked the student, searching for acknowledgement. Hassale looked up, "Victory hangs by a string, as the quest comes to the Climax of Evil", he finished, and collapsed. The Prophet Philosopher Hassale was dead at age ninety-seven.  
  
Aganhim's Seal: Ressurection – Begins May 29, 2004  
  
The Imprisoning War – At scene 3, available now  
  
Credits: Prince Xavier, Inspired by the Character Prince Xavier by Post Rapture- author of "Honor Games" and "Saria's Story"  
Characters Rune, Raven, Siron and Kirik of the Hanona by Dai-Katan- author of "Live by the Sword" and "The Rapiers"  
The Country of Rhun and all places, concepts, and characters and  
events pertaining to Middle-Earth inspired by J.R.R Tolkien- Author  
of "The Lord of the Rings" and "The Hobbit"  
  
Vocabulary: 1. Lame: A strip of metal that would be worked and interlaced in with other lames to form an armor chest plate. Hence Kokiri Armor looked similar to Roman Lorica Segmentata, or Roman chest plate Armor. 2. Cuirass: A metal armor chest plate 


End file.
